


Guardians Of The Galaxy; Vol 2 and a half

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: An Alteration of the MCU [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon Typical Swearing, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It's GotG so there are songs involved, Reconciliation, Romance, Same Sex Relationship, Separations, Torture, mentions of Thanos A+ parenting, out of charecter behaviour, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: When the Guardians are pursued by some of Thanos' forces, they must do what they can to keep their expanding family together no matter what.Meanwhile, those sent to fetch Gamora must come to terms with their own doubts. Decisions are made, much is lost...but when you've lost so much, you might miss just what can be gained.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A what if story set after the GOTG Vol 2, not to be taken too seriously, just me having some fun with the characters etc.
> 
> Instead of a strict theme were music is concerned I simply chose music I enjoy and I feel fits the situation. 
> 
> As always, leave Kudos and a comment if you like!

Silhouetted by the Sanctuary 2’s dim light a tall figure tuned a corner, meeting another this one cloaked, who appeared from the adjacent corridor, carrying a double bladed staff. The pair walked closely side by side, hands almost touching, “Any idea what this is about?” the first figure, a female, questioned her male companion who replied “None. We shall find out soon enough my dear” 

A pair Chitauri guards opened the double doors in front of them and the pair stepped inside a large hall, both got to one knee before a great stone throne where Thanos, the Mad Titan sat. Thanos regarded his previously summoned subjects emotionlessly 

“Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, I have task for you both” he began

“As you know, Gamora failed to return with the Orb.”

At his words the female before him answered

“She betrayed you, Father. We will make sure she pays for her treachery with her life-”

Thanos cut her off by slamming a heavy fist down on the thick stone arm of his Throne

“You will not presume to speak for me!” he stated harshly, despite her steeled nerves Proxima Midnight flinched slightly as she realized her mistake while Corvus remained frozen beside her, seeming to not even dare to breath.

Thanos narrowed his eyes in anger but continued to speak “I understand, Gamoras’ sudden change of heart has shocked us all. I intended to allow her the freedom she desired for a time, confidant that she was merely testing me, to see how far she could go before I pursued her, that she would return to us on her own but it seems I was wrong” the Titan paused for a moment before continuing

“I’m done waiting. You will retrieve her and bring her back to where she belongs – alive. However it would not hurt to let her know just how deeply her…rebellion…has wounded me. You will leave immediately, go!” he waved a hand and his subjects got to their feet, bowing at the waist in unison before taking two steps backwards and finally leaving the throne room.  


Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight made their way to the ships hanger where they observed the Chitauri preparing a Q ship, the female addressed her companion without looking up from the scene “We all knew this would happen – The Maw tried to make the Master see it long ago yet he refused, he’s blinded by his favouritism” she hissed, the male sighed “It is not our place to question the master or his orders. We do not have the luxury of trying to understand his motives or his reasons, the Black Order are merely there to execute his commands and bring our master to victory” he reminded her 

“You are lucky Thanos simply attributes your words to simple jealousy” he added sternly.

“Else we would not be having this conversation. He will not continue to be so lenient if you insist on speaking out of turn that way” the male warned before stalking down the metal stairway towards the ship. The female considered his words for a long moment before following and taking command of the Chitauri readying a ship for their extended journey, not a Q-ship as they were easily recognised by half the Galaxy as being part of Thanos’ fleet,


	2. Higher Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Benatar comes under fire, will everyone make it out alive?

**Think about it, there must be higher love Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above**

** Without it, life is wasted time Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine**

The ship belonging to the Guardians of the Galaxy, dubbed The Benatar, cruised through space, piloted by Peter Quill who as always, insisted on blasting his Terran music throughout the ship, his fellow Guardians had long since grown accustomed to it however.

Quill looked to Gamora briefly

“It’s gonna be weird without em’.” He commented,

“Even kinda got used to your sisters humour – and that’s a pretty dark sense of humour she has too!” he added, meanwhile Gamora, who sat back casually in her seat tapping her foot to the beat of the music with baby Groot sleeping in her lap, the green skinned woman smiled fondly and agreed. After the defeat of the Celestial, Ego, the Guardians odd little family gained two new members; Gamora’s adopted sister Nebula and the empath named Mantis.

The pair had grown gradually closer in the few short months since then, though initially Nebula had been hesitant she had eventualy admitted to having feelings for the other female, and Mantis had reciprocated! Nebula however had grown bored of being cooped up on the Benatar for weeks on end with little privacy so Quill agreed to drop Nebula and Mantis on Xandar, as friends of the Guardians they would be safe to wander and explore the planet as they pleased.

A moment later Rocket spoke up loudly

“Hey back off jerk-wards there’s plenty of space in freakin’ Space!!” the genetically altered being shouted, addressing a second ship that had appeared a little too close behind.  
However the ship seemed focused on the Guardians, Quill tapped a few buttons on the console, the second ship was gaining on them fast  
“Ok, what we got this time guys?” he called loudly,

Rocket replied

“Oh, Drax fell asleep an hour ago Quill” he stated.

Peter turned in his seat,

“You gotta be- Drax? Hey, Drax!” the Terran shouted at the final member of the group who was leant against the back of his seat snoring!

Quill sighed heavily “Screw him, alright Rocket lets lose these jerk-offs. Shit it’s not that Ayesha priestess chick, right Gamora? Gamora..?!”

Peter tried to catch his girlfriend’s attention but she darted to her feet, passing the now awake baby Groot to Rocket and ignoring the question she checked the console image of the ship behind them

“No” she muttered “No, no, no!” she slammed her fist down, making Quill jump  
“Whoa, whoa, watch the tunes!” he scolded, snatching his Zune player out of the way.  
Gamora leant across him to tap one of the controls, “We have to get out of here, NOW!” she shouted, shoving Peter roughly to his feet and taking over as pilot, not listening to Peters stammering protests.

The Benatar started gaining speed as Gamora tried to manoeuvre the ship away from their pursuers. Quill lurched forward, catching himself on the console in front of him  
“So, you know them?” he guessed.

Gamoras’ eyes remained fixed ahead as she tried to shake off the other ship.

“Yes. Thanos sent them, probably to either kill me or take me back with them.” She snapped, but it was because she was afraid, – she couldn’t go back to Thanos, to being the person he forced her to become, she just couldn’t.

Meanwhile Rocket had overheard the discussion

“So why not just give em a taste of the guns? That’ll make em back off” he suggested with a shrug, Gamora looked at him briefly.

“If Thanos sent them after me they’ll never give up.” She insisted, “When’s the next jump point?” she called, and Rocket calculated quickly  
“Thirty clicks!” he replied urgently, patting baby Groot on the back to calm him.

Finally, still being pursued by the Q ship they reached the jump point, emerging just out of orbit of a small planet. Quill reported that it seemed to hold a breathable atmosphere but was uninhabited  
“We should land.”

The Terran suggested, but Gamora looked enraged  
“No we should get as far away from here as possible!” she argued, but Peter saw the fear through her anger

“Gamora, we’re not going to let them take you back. Thanos wants you, it’s going to be over my dead body!” he stated, even baby Groot chipped in bravely.

“I am Groot” Rocket glared slightly at the small sentient tree “oh come on haven’t we almost died enough in this lifetime?” he demanded.

But with a long look from Groot and Quill he sighed “Ah heck what’s one more time?” he agreed.

They entered the planets’ atmosphere and found a distant clearing with enough space to land the Benatar but before they could get close to the ground a shot was fired, the blast scrapped across the side of the Guardians ship, luckily not tearing the thick metal but denting it badly No sooner did the second ship seem to be giving up that it suddenly shot forward, almost hitting the front of the Benatar forcing Rocket to perform a sharp evasive manoeuvre!

Quill cried out as he hit his head “Well they can’t drive worth a crap!” he criticized, Gamora sighed frustrated.

“One of them is basically immortal, the other is likely to rip out your heart and eat it in-front of you!” she added, to Peter’s abject horror.

“What the hell kind of family do you come from?” he questioned loudly as they hurtled through space. As the aerial chase continued Rocket growled “oh that’s it!”  
pulling a lever to aim one of the guns attached to the outside of the ship, Rocket fired manically while Gamora tried to regain control of the damaged ship.

The ground was finally within sight but Rocket fired another shot which the Q- ship to swerved to avoid it, the two ships were in such close proximity that the second ship knocked against the Benatar, bringing both ships plummeting to the ground. Grabbing the controls Rocket stabilized the ship  
“Strap your asses in; it’s going to be a rough landing!” he shouted.

As everyone scrambled with their safty belts Gamora looked over at the second ship, smoking from the engine but somehow still flyable, she saw the side door had been opened and, holding onto the frame for balance, Proxima Midnight was standing with her spear pointed straight for the Benatar!

Gamora shouted to Rocket in warning but a blast of electric blue energy shot through the ship, making it jolt and shudder violently with the smell of scalded, melting steel filling the air, a second blast made the hole in the side of the ship even larger, enraged, Gamora got to her feet and snatched the blaster from her belt; aiming and firing at Proxima who managed to dodge the blasts by rolling to one side, when Gamora paused.

Lowering her blaster she saw Proxima had taken several strides back, her navy hair being whipped across her stern features while Corvus, who was piloting, kept the ship as steady as possible as it soared through the air even as the ships descended, edging closer and closer to the dusty ground below.

“No way” Gamora muttered, seeing Proxima’s intent seconds before it became clear. Proxima took a running leap, intending to land aboard the damaged Benatar but Gamora had shot a look to the frantic looks on her friends faces and decided she couldn’t let them come to harm.

Despite Peters panicked shouting she leapt through the opening and met Proxima half way, grabbing and holding the older female firmly as they fell to the ground, rolling across the hot sand multiple times. Gamora got to her feet as quickly as her now aching body allowed, only to be tackled to the floor once more. She and Proxima Midnight began to grapple while the Benatar landed with a deafening sound not far away.

Meanwhile Quill used his hands to pull himself to his knees against the console, while Rocket was curled around Baby Groot protectively, the small tree clung to Rockets fur trembling in fear, while Gamora unstrapped her safety buckle wiping away green blood from a cut on her forehead.  
Quill staggered to his feet gradually.

“Ok, Ow!” he complained, a moment later Drax stretched and yawned, glancing out of the window beside him  
“We have landed already?” he said, earning a long angry stare from each of his friends.

Gamora landed a blow to Proxima’s face, sending her to her knees with her head turned to one side forcing her to catch sight of the ship her husband had been piloting fall from the sky but further away, all she could see was thick black smoke rising from the black line that indicated a line of distant trees  
‘”No” she cried out before she could stop herself, her features becoming fearful.

Gamora spotted her friends running towards her – Rocket riding on Drax’ shoulder as they approached, relived she looked down at Proxima  
“You’re predictable. As soon as you’re cornered you become desperate, it was what cost you all those times I bested you in combat.” she stated.

With an enraged shout Proxima leapt to her feet and aimed a second blow at Gamora who spun and dodged more lighting fast strikes thrown by the navy-haired female, armed with a sword previously concealed in the gold armour covering a majority of Proxima’s right arm.

“You forget; unlike Nebula, I bested you in combat far more times than you bested me.” She retorted.

Siezing Gamora and throw her a few feet away Proxima smirked, sauntering towards her and swinging her sword threateningly  
“We’ve come to bring you home, sister” she stated coldly.

“Father want’s to speak with you” she sneered, Gamora felt anger rise in her chest as she forced herself to her knees  
“Thanos is not my father, he is a monster.” She countered

“He said to bring you back alive, there is plenty I am able to do to you and make sure you’re still breathing” Proxima sneered, ignoring Gamora’s claims.

As Proxima moved in with her sword she caught sight of her spear which had landed in the sand, Gamora noticed this moments later and positioned herself between the spear and Proxima.  
As Peter, Drax and Rocket reached her vicinity Gamora called out.

“The spear! Don’t let her near it!” she shouted.

Proxima snarled, and with her focus now solely on reclaiming her weapon she knocked Gamora off her feet she reached out to call the spear to her; it flew through the air but Proxima was suddenly struck from the side by a heavy force and a scream ripped through her throat as she felt the bones in her arm crack and break and her knees buckled from under her.

Rocket leapt into the air and tried to grab the spear, only to yelp comically as the weight pulled him down, trapping him under it  
“Hey that’s not fair, this thing is heavy!” he complained.

Peter tried to help free him while Drax, who was responsible for Proxima’s broken arm, restrained the angered female. Gamora glared at Proxima and visa-versa until Peter came to stand close beside Gamora, taking her arm

“You ok?” he questioned worriedly.

  
Gamora nodded

“fine” she answered breathlessly.

  
Proxima scoffed “Ah so after all this time you’ve acquired a pet, sister, though I thought perhaps even you might do slightly better than a Terran.” She spat, struggling uselessly against Drax who held her still, her left arm hung limply at her side.

**//Bring me a higher love**   
**Bring me a higher love (oh oh)**   
**Bring me a higher love**   
**Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?//**


	3. Don't Want to Miss You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima watches Gamora interact with her new friends from afar, and has an interaction with an unlikely member of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

\- While Rocket and Peter made a damage assessment of the ship, Gamora looked around the terrain; they had landed in a desert like area with trees surrounding them in the far distance. So far there had been no other signs of life on the planet, but Gamora knew this not to be true.

She heard Peter approaching her and turned to him.

“Hey. Bad news, It could take a week to fix this pile of crap” he stated in irritation.

Gamoras eyes widened

“You’re kidding?!” she demanded, Peter shook his head

“We have a bunch of parts but hardly any of the ones we need” he added, Gamora sighed in irritation.  
Peter placed a hand on her shoulder

“So…what’s your plan for er…” Peter pointed nervously to Proxima; Drax was securing her in a set of handcuffs with a length of chain attached, the chain was then fastened to the Benatar, Drax jerked his arm back as Proxima tried to bite him! Peter looked disturbed but Gamora watched emotionlessly.

“Corvus Glaive is still out there. When he can’t find her he’ll come looking for her, then we start negotiating” she said simply, Peter nodded “Alright” he agreed, not entirely convinced.  
There was a loud clatter from inside the ship and the couple spun to see Groot standing on the runway, pointing inside

“I Am Groot” he stated.

Peters eyes widened and he darted for the ship where Rockets loud yells and curses could be heard  
“Rocket you better not be taking apart this ship! We don’t need a remodel right now” He shouted, running inside.

Rocket replied “Calm down humie! I’m just fixing’ up the guns a little!”

the rest of Peter and Rockets bickering remained incoherent as it travelled up through the belly of the ship.

Gamora smiled privately to herself, she counted herself extremely lucky to be surrounded by friends…no the Guardians where not just her friends, they were her family – far more like family than the one Thanos had raised her in where every day relied on you fighting just to stay alive long enough to see the next day.

She approached Drax and Proxima, who sat with a deadly glair fixed on her features Gamora turned to Drax

“is it done?” she asked, Drax nodded “The horned wench will not escape these chains” the tattooed male assured.

Proxima snarled at him in offense “Hey!” she yelled.

Gamora grabbed her wrist, removing the gold armour covering her broken arm and handed the armour to Drax  
“Put this with the spear, somewhere safe and make sure Rocket doesn’t touch it” she said.

Drax nodded, casting a glance at Proxima before leaving. Proxima looked at her bound wrists, flexing her fingers but deciding it was best not to due to the pain shooting through her broken arm, Thanos’ forces were highly skilled in concealing their inner feelings, in contrast, Gamora was well-versed in the ability to read the smallest twitch of facial expression.

“I know you can’t wield that spear half a successfully without your armour, I won’t let you hurt my friends.” she said firmly.

Proxima’s frown deepened

“I can wield it well enough to kill you, your pet Terran and that rat!” she argued, jerking against her restraints.

Gamora remained unfazed “You’re arrogant. Over confident – it’ll kill you one day.” She answered, turning and walking away before stopping and facing Proxima once more “And he is not a rat” she corrected, leaving Proxima sitting in the cooling sand.

The Guardians sat gathered around a fire, the desert air cold but tolerable with the right source of heat and they’d acquired more than enough supplies on their travels and so they shared around food and water, laughing, joking and telling stories.

There was a few meters of distance between the Guardians camp and Proxima’s place chained to the outside of the Benatar.

Unseen by her and the Guardians Groot was standing behind a large rock watching their hostage who had tried to shoot down their ship and planned on taking Gamora away from them…Peter would be sad, then everyone would be sad, even Rocket though he would try to hide it, he too would be sad if Gamora was taken away from them when she’d been with them only a short time.

Baby Groot set his face in a determined manner and silently scurried back to where his friends sat, Peters Zuna playing from inside the ship, the lyrics breaking the silence that came with the night on this particular, so far un-inhabited planet

**//And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now, and all I can taste is this moment//**

Proxima sat huddled by the small, somewhat pitiful fire Gamora had built for her and sighed irritated at the situation, such a simple order by Thanos and Gamora was making it far more complicated than it needed to be – if she would just return to the Sanctuary, forget this ridiculous idea of leaving Thanos and their lifestyle behind to join a failed experiment, a Terran as a guardian of the galaxy rather than a daughter of Thanos!

Proxima shivered against the cold, the fire seemed to shrink further and further by the minuet and Proxima shuffled nearer, seeking what little warmth it provided, she glanced to where Gamora and her…’friends’ as she had called them, sat around their half way decent fire, talking and laughing without a care in this world!

‘idiots’ Proxima decided, her face set in a disapproving glair, leaning back against the boulder behind her with her face turned to the sky when she suddenly felt an ach rise in her chest,

“Corvus” she muttered under her breath, almost unconsciously.

She opened her eyes, staring at the night sky and the thousands of far off stars and planets surrounding her, she wondered if Corvus was doing the same, with the same ach in his chest as she.

And all I can breathe is your life And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Hearing footsteps, small and quiet but audible for a highly trained warrior to pick up, Proxima jerked her head in the direction of the sound to find…a very small, sentient tree she had caught sight of earlier, it was standing just a few feet away.

“Your little friends send you?” she snarled.

Groot shook his head, that was when Proxima saw it.

In the small trees…hands? Branches…? Well, he was carrying, what would have been little more than a twig to anyone else, but it was longer than Groot and almost as thick, the end was ablaze and flickering with fire.

Proxima narrowed her eyes, curiosity and exhaustion prevented her from summoning her spear to her hand – this little…thing seemed harmless enough but she remained alert in case it had been sent to distract her while his friends ambushed. Baby Groot smiled innocently.

“I am Groot” he said, holding out the stick, which was still alit at the far end.  
In response to his statement Proxima retorted.

“I do not care to know your name, you and you’re friends will not live much longer” she snarled only for Groot to hold out the stick more insistently  


“I. Am. Groot” he said again, more slowly as though it would help her understand; It did not.

When Proxima simply glared at the tiny walking tree, Groot carefully approached the fire Proxima had made, she tensed as though anticipating the childlike being would put it out – taking her only source of warmth, and instead baby Groot threw the branch on the fire.

Flinching when it expanded for a second before shrinking, not quite as small as it was but the single stick barely made any difference  


“Well, very effective” Proxima snapped sarcastically.

Baby Groot flinched again at the sharp tone but brightened and ran back into the night. 

Proxima muttered to herself but before she could move the tree came simpering back again despite her harsh words, and carrying many more dry twigs and branches in both arms, these where not alight as the first had been, but he dropped them beside the fire and pointed

“I am Groot” he added quickly.

Proxima looked between the small pile of sticks and the tree.

“I still don’t think they’ll make any difference” she stated though not nearly as harshly as she intended.

Baby Groot shrugged, picking up the twigs and throwing them onto the fire before waving and running away, this time Proxima watched and saw he had returned to his friends.

Proxima’s expression remained one of complete shock, not quite able to comprehend what had just happened. The tiny childlike tree had brought over an armful of dry twigs for her to add to her fire – even though it would make no difference due to the quantity and size but…was it trying to, help or was it mockery? She had no idea but she did notice those few branches would at least keep the fire going just a while longer.

Thoughts of her husband entered her mind once more, she hoped against anything and everything that he was still alive – ‘death is so much more of an inconvenience than a stab wound or broken limb’ he had told her more than once, coming back from death could take weeks sometimes!

And what if his glaive had been damaged? Broken…Proxima shook her head, no, she was overreacting. Even if he were injured, he’d heal soon enough, they would reunite and bring Gamora home to Thanos then she, Proxima and her husband would be rewarded! However…right here and now, all Proxima could think of was Corvus, how she craved his familiar touch, his warmth would most certainly stave-off the cold night air. 

**//And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am//**


	4. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was no secret that Gamora's personality and outlook on life had started to change during her time with the Guardians, but when a decision must be made can she let go of her past enough to made her choice clearly?

Gamora watched from a distance as Proxima paced around like a caged wild animal; the length of chain binding her was long enough to allow a certain range of movement. Gamora’s hands curled into fists at her sides as she recalled her childhood being raised mainly by the Black Order rather than Thanos, who had left shortly after taking Gamora from her home, leaving her in the ‘care’ of his Generals.

By the time Thanos returned, he found Gamora to be far less innocent and scared than when he had left; Gamora always maintained the thought this was exactly what Thanos had wanted; to have the Order break her down a little before her training started. 

Gamora flinched when a hand fell to her shoulder, only to find Peter, holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture “sorry, sorry” he said quickly, not realizing his girlfriend had been too lost in thought to hear him approach. 

Gamora relaxed, the couple fell into a comfortable silence until Peter broke it

“So, what do you want to do with her? Just keep her chained so she doesn’t kill us?” he questioned lightly. 

Gamora rolled her eyes

“Her partner, Corvus Glaive, is still out there. If he’s alive and can’t find her he’ll come looking for her, we tell him we’ll kill her unless they let us leave.” she stated firmly, Peter raised his eyebrows 

“Wow, that’s something I’d expect from Nebula but…actually no that sounds pretty accurate for you too” he laughed. 

Gamora smirked in response, knowing Peter meant no insult from the comment. Peter then slid his arm around her shoulders. 

Gamora tensed, she had so little positive physical contact that she was uncertain how to respond or how it made her feel but gradually she realized that the feeling felt oddly pleasant, which prompted her to relax and lean against Peters side; enjoying the warmth of his body against her own. 

She had never understood the bond Proxima Midnight had with Corvus Glaive, nor why Thanos would allow his hardened generals to pursue a romantic relationship when he expected his ‘Children’ to be merciless killing machines. She had once decided romantic attachment to be a weakness, one she, unlike her adoptive siblings, would NOT entertain. 

Yet now, away from Thanos’ control, the Black Orders constant competition for favour and strength…with all of that behind her she was seeing her life, her views, the very universe itself in an entirely new light; perhaps such attachments where not as repulsive as she had once thought. 

Meanwhile Proxima Midnight had ceased her agitated pacing; she could only see the silhouettes of Gamora being embraced by the Terran male. Her scarred top lip curled into a look of disgust, she tried to take a further step forward but her restraints prevented it, but when she looked closer she realized the restraints had started to warp slightly at her wrists and a dark smirk graced her features. 

Gamora spotted Proxima sprinting across the sand

“Damnit! Come on!” she shouted to her friends, running after Proxima Midnight. 

The ship was in her sights, Proxima was over taken by the singular instinct to reach it as fast as possible, nothing around her mattered, only the battered, smoking ship in the distance. 

She was almost at the curve of the sand dune when suddenly she was thrown through the air, the blast from a plasma gun had exploded beneath her feet, sending her rolling down the hill. Coming to a stop Proxima Midnight forced herself to her hands and knees, coughing violently the impact of her fall had winded her completely and sand partials stung her eyes yet she still got to her feet and half staggered towards the ship. The smell of molten half melted metal was over powering, thick clouds of smoke made it hard to see and the heat was dizzying. 

“Corvus?” Proxima shouted as loudly as possible. 

She strained to hear but finally she heard a muffled groan from the front of the ship, she forced her way through fallen pipes and electrical cables that had been torn loose, when one fizzed and sent sparks directly in front of her face she flinched but continued on until she reached the pilots seat and finally found him!

Corvus was slumped back in his seat, black blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Proxima put a hand to his shoulder 

“My love, it’s me” she reassured, stroking his cheek with her other hand “-Xima” her husband rasped with difficulty,. 

Then she saw it – an iron pole had impaled Corvus through the back of his seat, blood, both fresh and congealed was coated around the wound

“You’ve been like this the whole time!” she hissed, without his glaive nearby, along with the fact that the pole was still holding the wound open it meant he wouldn’t heal. 

Proxima swallowed and inspected it more closely, hands fluttering frantically above the wound for a moment 

“Just, just hold on my love” she said.

Whether Corvus fully comprehended that she was there remained un-clear, he was semi-conscious and not speaking much.

Proxima moved behind the chair and attempted to remove the iron pole. 

Proxima strained, trying to tug the pole free, twisting it at the same time.

But as she did this Corvus arched his back and howled – realizing the pain she was putting him in Proxima stopped, standing beside him.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Corvus I’ll get it out I swear” she vowed frantically. 

Suddenly she was forced back and slammed down on her front against the control panel making Proxima scream, she quickly realized Gamora had caught up with her and now had her pinned down

“Release me, traitor!” she yelled furiously, trying to push herself up and get free from Gamora’s grip – to no avail. A moment later Quill entered 

“Well that isnt very nice it- oh hell!” The Terran-Celestial hybrid lurched back upon seeing Corvus impaled through the gut. 

“Nasty!” he shouted. 

Proxima snarled as she continued to struggle “I have to get him out” she snapped, fingers flexing repeatedly against the broken control panel. 

At that moment Rocket bounded in

“Or” he declared, climbing onto the panel and pointing a blaster just inches from Proxima’s face. 

“Or we leave Gremlin here to rot and hand you over to the Nova” he sneered. 

There was a long moment of silence as Gamora realized the decision was indeed hers and glancing between a very desperate looking Proxima, and the expecting gazes of her friends she wordlessly considered her options.


	5. My Love, My Life, My Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora never understood how two sadistic beings like Proxima and Corvus could still maintained such an intense, passionate love when she, Thanos' favourite, claimed love only made you weak, vulnerable. Can a certain Terran/Celestial change her mind?

Gamora turned to Drax

“Get her out of here”

she hauled Proxima away from the control panel, ignoring Proxima’s attempts to get free and Drax pinned the horned females arms behind her back, dragging her out of the damaged, unstable ship, with Proxima screaming and protesting the entire time.

Gamora went to stand behind the seat Corvus was impaled to, inspecting the back of the seat quickly she grabbed the handle, she tried to twist the weapon slightly hoping to make it easier to remove. 

Corvus groaned in pain, his clawed hands digging into the arm rests of his seat.

Gamora looked to Peter, still trying to pull the glaive free 

“Peter help me with this” she called.

Quill was at her side immediately, grabbing the handle and together they pulled,; still nothing so Gamora released the handle, pausing for a moment 

“Rocket, try pushing it towards us from the other side!” she said loudly, gesturing to where the blade was protruding from Corvus chest.

The Racoon looking creature scoffed

“yeah ok im gonna help the guys who’s trying to kill us?” he cackled sarcastically, leaning his elbow on the blaster at his side 

“Rocket!” Gamora and Peter yelled in sync.

Rocket moved towards Corvus Glaive with his hands held in a ‘surrender’ gesture’

“Alright already jeez” he complained, jumping onto Corvus’ bony knee, grasping the neck of the blade and pushing against it, with Gamora and Peter pulling from the opposite side.

With the three friends straining with effort and Corvus snarling pain the glaive was eventually wretched free; sending Quill and Peter stumbling back and Corvus arched in his seat with howl of pain, fresh blood spurting from his mouth and the wound in his chest. 

**// (Pain) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain) You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer (Pain) Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from… //**

Rocket jumped back onto the control panel behind him while Gamora and Peter, clutching Corvus’ weapon between them, panted, trying to regain their breath.

. Corvus snarled, writhing against the pain for a moment, apparently still unaware of his surroundings.

The ship meanwhile had started to fill with smoke, making the air thick and barely breathable, Gamora brought a hand briefly to Peters chest "Come on, lets get out of here” she stated, grabbing one of Corvus’ arms and slinging it over her shoulder.

Peter watched with a reluctant and sceptical look, Gamora inclined her head

“Peter! Come on” she insisted.

With a roll of his eyes Peter grabbed Corvus’ other side, with Rocket darted out from under their feet they virtually dragged Gamora’s former adoptive sibling from the wreckage which had started to groan and creak dangerously.

Drax had dragged Proxima a good distance away from the ruined ship and was fighting to keep her in place, upon seeing Gamora and Peter dragging her husband’s body across the sand she lurched forward.

Drax grabbed for her roughly, but Proxima swung her leg, making sure her booted foot caught the larger male across the head before slipping out of his grip, she scrambled to her feet and marched across the sand.

With Corvus’ weapon slung over one shoulder Gamora, and Peter let Corvus drop to the ground with a thud, a deep seated groan escaped Corvus throat, with a retching, gurgling sound more black blood bubbled at the back of his throat and filled his mouth.

As Proxima slid across the sand, kneeling at her husbands’ side Peter side-stepped the couple while Gamora sparred them only a look of mild disgust and mistrust.

“Rocket” she called, tossing the glaive into the air.

Rocket leapt through the air, swinging out the thin handle of the weapon like it was a trapeze and landing in the sand with the glaive in his hand Gamora looked to her smaller friend

“Put it with Proxima’s spear - Make sure they can’t get it” she instructed.

Rocked nodded “Like I’m gonna let this thing out of my sight! It’s awesome” he commented Baby Groot came to his side 

“I. Am. Groot.”

Rocket looked defensively at Groot

“Come on! She just said not to let ‘em get it! I’m not gonna let get it!” he insisted, offended that he wasn’t trusted.

Meanwhile Proxima had rolled Corvus onto his side, with a hand covering the wound on his chest Proxima leant to murmuer in his ear

“It’s me, Corvus you’re fine, it’s ok…” she turned to sneer at Gamora who approached them

“Get up” the green-skinned female demanded, Proxima curled herself closer to Corvus.

Gamora grabbed at Proxima and forced her to stand.

“Like you said, he’ll be fine, now go!” Gamora forcefully pulled Proxima with her

“Drax” she said, nodding to Corvus

Proxima and Corvus were taken back to the Guardians camp.

There was little point in re-chaining Proxima Midnight.

She was weapon-less, and Corvus was only just starting to heal. She knew the intelligent thing was to wait, bide her time and as soon as Corvus was strong enough they would reclaim their weapons, slaughter these Guardians and drag their ‘sister’ home, kicking and screaming if they had too.

Proxima turned from glaring at Gamora who stood on a ridge, watching her every movement as she kept vigil over her wounded husband.

The fire that had previously been keeping Proxima warm before her attempted escape, had been re-lit and cast flickering shadows across Proxima’s features.

Hours later Gamora was sat in the doorway of the Benatar with her legs dangling over the edge, Rocket, Drax and Groot were sleeping so she had decided to stay awake and keep watch over Proxima – just in case. 

She glanced at Peter as he sat down heavily beside her with an exhausted sigh, the sun was already rising on the horizon and created a pale mauve light in the distance that slowly melded into deep indigo as the suns’ rays banished the nights darkness.

Peter leant back on his hands,

“Long night, huh?” he commented.

Gamora shrugged “Not my worst” she retorted with a smile.

Silence, not an uncomfortable sort, settled between them, a few feet away Proxima was sat by her husbands’ side, watching each breath he took intensely.

As though reading his thoughts Gamora spoke up 

“He can’t as fast without the glaive nearby. Since it’s locked away on the ship he’ll take at least two days to heal fully at this rate” she explained “As for her” she continued, meaning Proxima.

“Well, Proxima’s reckless but she isn’t stupid. If Corvus’ weapon is broken he’ll die and never regenerate, so long as we hold that glaive Proxima won’t act. Besides, they have no ship, no supplies…they don’t have many options, just like us.” Gamora pointed out, after a short pause Peter finally decided to voice what else had been going on in his head 

“You know, I wouldn’t have thought followers of the Cult of Thanos would be so…I don’t know” he shrugged.

Gamora looked to him knowingly

“Affectionate?” she said simply.

Peter gestured to Proxima and Corvus on the ground bellow them

“Well, yeah!” he responded, Gamora scoffed “I know,” she replied quietly

“I never used to understand it myself; how they could follow Thanos, destroy almost an entire culture, slaughter anyone who stood in Thanos’ way…and still be capable of love” Gamora explained.

“I never wanted to know if I’m honest. Thanos treated me like I was above them, so I believed it, because of that I believed Proxima and Corvus affection for each other made me weaker, lesser; like I thought they were just because they didn’t lose their ability to love each other.” Gamora stated, speaking as though in a daze, not fully aware of how much of herself she had shared in that simple sentence.

Peter watched her, even as she maintained her gaze on the ground below

“And, what about now, now that you’re not part of the Cult of Thanos anymore?” he asked, only to be met with a look of confusion from Gamora 

“What?” she questioned, meeting Quill’s eyes and he subtly shifted closer to her

“You were er, talking in past tense, you know; you thought they were weaker than you because they ‘love’ each other” he couldn’t keep the scepticism from his voice.

Proxima and Corvus served Thanos loyally, murdering millions in the name of the Mad Titan, how could they feel affection, love?! It didn’t make sense in Peters’ mind.

He reached for Gamora’s cheek, moving slowly and paused when she gave the slightest flinch – still unused to spontaneous physical affection, but when her eyes locked with his once more he cupped her cheek, she spoke, barely above a whisper

“Peter…I don’t know what love feels like, i don’t know how it…works” she admitted.

Peter, for once, didn’t give her a teasing smile or snarky comment, he simply gazed at her, mesmerized by features “Maybe um, maybe you just need someone to…teach you?” he suggested before chuckling lightly

“man that sounds dumb” he flushed, mentally kicking himself only for Gamora to touch his cheek with her hand

“No, I…I guess you’re right; besides I’m a fast learner Peter Quill” she added lightly. 

Peter chuckled and leant closer until his lips met Gamora’s, she tensed at first as he expected but soon she relaxed, enjoying the feeling greatly much to her surprise!

The pair soon broke away, but slowly and remaining just inches apart, a second later something hard and sharp hit Gamora’s arm, spinning to glair down at Proxima, who had just thrown a large rock at the pair, glared right back from her place on the ground “If you two are finished, I’m hungry. Get me something” she snapped.

Peter raised his hand like a child in a class room “Er I think there’s a please in there somewhere” he shot back while Gamora groaned in annoyance, getting to her feet, she disappeared inside the ship but her voice could still be heard

“HEY ROCKET! IS THE YARO ROOT RIPE YET!? HEY WAKE UP” Gamora shouted, Proxima gave Quill a look of derision as he grinned, tight lipped and awkward, while Rocket and Gamora’s yelling continued incoherently in the back ground.

// **(Pain) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer You’re face of my future the blood in my veins, the blood in my veins (Pain) you made me a, you made a believer, believer//**


	6. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora shows her enemy some mercy - why? She must come to that conclusion herself, and the fate of their captives will, inevitably be in her hands. But with so much blood already staining them, will Gamora be able to make the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still not much action happening yet but I'm working on it, action scenes are not a strong point for me. 
> 
> Any and all comments, kudos and hits are appreciated :)

Gamora strode down the steps of the Guardians ship, dropping a bag of Zarg nuts in Proxima’s lap. 

In spite of her previous claims of hunger Proxima remained focus on her task; ripping away the sleeve of her suit at the shoulder so that her arm was completely exposed, the material had become too tight around the bruised flesh to be bearable any longer.

Even in the dull light provided by the Benatar, Proxima’s scars could clearly be seen; she studied them for a moment, turning her arm carefully as she did so; scars left by burns and skin grafts covered almost her entire arm from the wrist upwards.

Gamora had seen them only once before and as soon as Proxima noticed her presence she moved to conceal her arm from sight; the movement jarred the injured appendage and caused Proxima to wince. 

Gamora had already seen but was more focused on how swollen and bruised Proxima’s arm had become since she’d obtained the injury during her capture. “Your arm needs to be set – it won’t heal correctly if it isn’t taken care of” Gamora stated emotionlessly. Proxima turned sharply to face her “I fail to see how that is any business of yours.” she spat

“Besides we will be taking you back home with us soon enough, I will have it treated then” she added, navy hair being lifted by the nights breeze. 

Gamora laughed mockingly “Did you hit your head hard enough to gain a concussion? You have no ship, no weapons, nothing! You don’t have the upper hand this time Proxima! I told you I’m not going back to Thanos.” she insisted. Proxima got to her feet to stand before her former ‘adoptive sister’ in a threatening manner 

“Then what are you and your little friends waiting for? If you plan on killing us why prologue the wait?” she demanded, gesturing briefly to the still form of her husband. 

Gamora clenched her fists in her effort to stay calm, shaking her head s fraction

“I’m not going to kill you Proxima” she said quietly, her expression stoic. This time it was Proxima Midnight who scoffed, leaning close so that she stood just inches from Gamora, who was a few inches shorter than her 

“You should.” Proxima sneered.

Her burnt orange eyes burning straight into Gamora’s own green ones “Whatever Thanos says, Corvus and I will take you back…dead or alive” she finished, only to cry out in pain as Gamora grabbed her wrist, making her arm flair with renewed pain. Gamora added more pressure and forced Proxima to her knees 

Now breathing heavily through the searing pain in her arm Proxima glared hatefully up at Gamora, practically shaking in anger at being brought to her knees so easily.

Gamora loosened her hold on Proxima slightly 

“One of the first rules Thanos taught us – analyse your opponent for weaknesses and use it against them.” 

Proxima, now bound to a chair on the Benatar, struggled defiantly but this proved useless against the chains holding her in place. 

Peter and Rocket stood on guard, blasters holster but on show, ready for some form of attack at any time while Drax had been sent to keep an eye on Corvus in case he woke while the others were distracted. 

Proxima winced reluctantly as Gamora treated her arm with healing gel and wrapped the limb tightly in a length of bandage. 

Why are you doing this?” Proxima demanded, watching Gamora’s movements

“Didn’t father ever teach you that mercy towards your enemies can cost you your life?” she reminded her. 

Gamora’s eyes darted to Proxima’s face 

“You don’t mean enough to me to be my enemy Proxima.” She retorted. The lie burning her tongue like molten copper 

“Besides, unlike you I never developed the taste for enjoyment in others suffering.” She added.

Proxima rolled her eyes

“You always where soft. Too merciful” she insisted. 

Gritting her teeth when Gamora tugged the bandage tighter, Gamora paused for a moment before continuing “And without my so called mercy you would be dead and Corvus too.” The green skinned female snapped. 

Proxima said nothing in response much to her surprise.

Meanwhile Rocket, who had been watching carefully should Proxima make any kind of move harm Gamora, caught sight of the scars on Proxima’s before Gamora finished bandaging it. Proxima immediately noticed 

“What are you staring at, rat?” she snarled defensively.

Gamora gripped her shoulder in warning. 

“Hey” she snapped at the second female. 

Rocket however stepped closer, standing on the ground the top of his head barely reached Proxima’s knee but he met her gaze nonetheless

“You ain’t the only one with scars lady, ok? So don’t go bitin’ my head off when it’s my friends here that are helping ya!” he snapped in response,. 

A loud trill signalling an incoming call rang from the control panel and Rocket went to respond. At that moment Drax entered the ship.

“The horned females mate is waking, his wound has healed over” he stated, Proxima tensed and, on instinct, tried to get to her feet, only to be stopped by the chains holding her in place.

Gamora stood back “Done. It’s fractured, not broken.” She told Proxima who nodded. 

Knowing it was the most she was going to get in the way of gratitude, Gamora un-wound the length of chain from Proxima’s body and instead bound both her wrists together.

“Drax take her back outside. Secure Corvus to the other end the same way.” She added, another precaution but she would do anything to prevent the couple from harming her family.

Peter and Drax re-entered the ship as Rocket ended the call he’d previously taken

“Hey guess what, losers. We ain’t gonna be stuck here much longer.” He shouted triumphantly.

“Nebula and Mantis will be here in three days” he reported.

The Guardians each looked relieved Peter gestured with both hands 

“That’s great! They’ll bring the parts we need and be off this wasteland!” he laughed, but a thought struck him

“Wait, so what are we going to do about-” he pointed flippantly to the open door of the ship. Rocket waved at hand/paw 

“Oh I got that covered too, we won’t be stuck with winner of the ugly competition or his psycho, devil-looking wife for much longer either. I did some ‘research’ on our little guests and there’s a certain group of people with very high opinions of themselves that, well, lets’ just say those two are about as popular with em as we are.” Rocket sniggered.

The group glanced at each other with various degrees of unease as they comprehended who exactly rocket was talking about – The Sovereign. 

Peter looked to Rocket in disbelieve 

“Are you insane? Huh, trash panda? The last time we encountered those guys they were hell-bent on revenge on us cause you” he pointed to his companion

“Had to go steal those Anulax batteries AND insult their high priestess!” he reminded, Drax, at that moment decided to pitch in 

“Quill, they are ‘Harbulary batteries as I have repeated exactly fifty times since that incident” he said simply.

Peter briefly considered which would do more good – hitting his own head against the ship wall or Draxs’. Rocket shrugged, ignoring Draxs’ comment 

“Yeah but if we hand over those two they might reconsider the revenge thing!” he defended.

Peter considered the idea

“hm, actually that’s good, get those over sensitive assholes off our back and fixes the problem of what to do with Gamora’s ‘adoptive siblings’ from hell” he said, adding the necessary air quotes to emphasise his point. 

Gamora had, however remained silent, chewing on a hang-nail with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in deep thought. She knew why Proxima and Corvus where wanted by the Sovereign, and she knew what they would most likely do to them should they be handed over. 

It was decided that it was best to get some sleep, or at least rest before deciding anything, so the Guardians each settled down, either to sleep as Peter and Drax did, or to sit off to one side as Rocket did; messing with a blaster gun with some nuts and bolts and spare parts scattered around him. 

Gamora sat slumped in the pilot’s seat with her booted foot planted against the control panel, thinking to herself as she considered their options – she wanted only to be free of Thanos, he former life, so why was it still pursuing her? While the group would eventualy vote on the right decision she knew much of the weight would be hers. 

Gamora had no idea what made her want to help, it was true she had never developed the sense of sadism Proxima and Nebula had, but then, even though Thanos took her at a young age, she knew what affection was, she knew what love was…she was coming to realize that Nebula and Proxima…didn’t. 

Yes Proxima had Corvus but she didn’t know how to trust or love anyone else, because that was all she knew. 

Gamora knew little of Proxima’s life before joining Thanos, since it was before Gamora had even been born, but she did know that Proxima had joined as an adult, having already experienced the cruelty the universe had to offer, and already building up walls to protect and defend herself against it.

It was only now, after joining Peter and the others, that Gamora could look at things differently and appreciate these factors. Maybe that was the reason she felt the need to help; she pitied her adoptive siblings, because, like Nebula, they had no idea how to be anything but hardened warriors, cruel and merciless. Honestly, could they really be blamed for their personalities and behaviours, when they had experienced little else? And then Trained, practically brainwashed into believing there was no other way to be? 

Gamora felt her head start to ach as questions, doubts and uncertainties spiralled in her mind as she tried to come to a decision.

But while the Black Order were responsible for countless death, accountable for dozens of desecrated populations…her hands were also soaked in blood. Could she condone further deaths simply in pursuit of her own happiness and freedom?


	7. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared out into the stillness of the night, everything too tranquil, too quiet for Corvus’ liking, yet still he pondered on what little options they might have, he would not sit and stew, he had to keep his mind active, keep it focused on the task at hand…planning their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is LONG over due but hopefuly the next chapter won't take me as long.
> 
> Enjoy, readers! :)

**//I'm bigger than my body, I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me" I can't help this awful energy. God damn right, you should be scared of me Who is in control?//**

When Corvus Glaive finally woke and tried to move he immediately noticed his bound hands, therefore he was forced to roll onto his side, using his arms as support.

Seeing him move, Proxima was at his side in seconds, as she knelt beside him Corvus lifted his head

“Midnight, are you well – your arm…?” he eyed the bandage covering her limb and the torn shoulder of her suit from where the material had been ripped away  
Yet his wife waved off his concern

“It’s fine, I’m alright. It’s not broken” she insisted.

Corvus glanced around at their surroundings before sitting up

“Care to update me on the situation, Midnight?” he requested lightly, tensing as he rolled his head to ease the stiffness that had accumulated from lying on the hard ground.

Proxima sat back, supporting her upper body with both hands and her legs outstretched in-front of her and summarising their rather problematic situation

“We’ve no weapons, no form of transport…and orders from Thanos to return his precious favourite to him alive…or not return at all.”

Proxima sighed, hanging her head in her hands for a moment before looking back at her husband

“Any ideas? You’re the strategist after all.” She chuckled humourlessly.

Corvus thought for a moment

“They’ve taken your com-band?” he guessed, best get the obvious out of the way first

Proxima nodded

“That, my armour, my spear, the glaive – I’m sorry my love I tried to keep them from taking it…” she said quickly, guilt gnawing at her chest.

She’d once sworn to defend her husband’s weapon, the reason for his immortality and regenerative healing, vowed to guard it with her life if need be, now it was in the hands of their enemies.

But in response to her apologies Corvus took her hand, the un-injured one, squeezing tightly

“No, I know you did what you could. If they’d tampered with it or damaged it in any way I would know” he insisted

Proxima met his gaze  
“You’d be able to feel it.” she stated, the icy desert wind cutting into her skin and she secretly wished she’d at least had the added layer of her armour to keep the chill away.

Corvus nodded, and then noticed the packet on the ground near his wife’s knee

“Zarg nuts?” he inclined his head with a confused expression.

Proxima rolled her eyes

“A gift from Gamora.” She said

Corvus scoffed “That sort of compassion will get her killed one day” Corvus added

Proxima nodded but Corvus noticed how tired she looked

“Still, you should eat, my love. You look pale” he pointed out, lifting a clawed hand to touch her ashen cheek with concern, the worrying pallor of her skin made worse by the sickly hue of the moonlight.

Proxima reluctantly opened the bag, there was no telling when or if they would be offered food again

“Gamora isn’t going to come home quietly, apparently she sees these…misfits and outcasts as her family now” Proxima explained, glairing into the flames of the fire that provided their only source of warmth.

“We have come through far more dire situations than this, my love. Give me time, I shall think of something” he assured her  
Proxima’s eyes met his

“I know, my love. I trust you, beyond all others.” She replied confidently.

While her strengths lay in battle, in physical combat and the wielding of weapons, Corvus was Thanos most trusted general, his strategist, capable of assessing a situation from every angle and planning the path to their victory. This time would be no different, Proxima was certain of that if nothing else.

Proxima’s teeth clenched as the icy desert wind bit into her skin, though her suit was sturdy and decently weather proof, it only served to prove just how cold it was turning  
Corvus glanced at her face, then to her hands, pawing and grasping together in her attempt to keep the chill away, to keep it from numbing her fingers.

“You’re cold” he observed, she nodded tensely.

Corvus shifted, his tied wrists meant he didn’t have the freedom of movement he was used to but he lifted his arms and brought them down over Proxima’s head, embracing her so that the folds of his cloak encased them both as her tucked her shivering body firmly against him.

A small smile graced her lips, and she huddled against her husband for warmth.

“Rest, My Midnight. I doubt these Guardians will strike as we sleep, but I’ll keep watch, just in case” he kissed the top of her head and felt her nod once more, comforted by his presence, she relaxed and started to doze, already her shivering began to cease.

It felt like they’d been here an age, when the first night on this wretched planet as a prisoner of the Guardians of the Galaxy had not even ended yet.

Corvus, as he often did, hoped her sleep would be restful, thoughts and dreams far from the wretched situation they had found themselves in. He would remain awake, as he’d promised her, and formulate a plan for their escape.

**//They send me away to find them a fortune A chest filled with diamonds and gold**   
**The house was awake, the shadows and monsters, The hallways, they echoed and groaned//**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt uncomfortable without his glaive to hand, as Proxima felt vulnerable without her spear and sword, so too did he feel exposed without his tie to life, should the Guardians decide to attack he would not only be unable to protect himself, protect Proxima, for she was as defenceless as he against so many attackers, but should Corvus be wounded he would not recover in just a matter of seconds, he would be weakened, susceptible to blood loss…susceptible to death.

Corvus growled, not afraid of waking his wife, who slept deeply in his arms, for she slept far more deeply than Corvus himself could ever hope to.

He stared out into the stillness of the night, everything too tranquil, too quiet for Corvus’ liking, yet still he pondered on what little options they might have, he would not sit and stew, he had to keep  
his mind active, keep it focused on the task at hand…planning their escape.

Yes, they were outnumbered, without weapons, with no transport. But he was the First Dreadlord, Thanos’ most favoured General, his wife, Proxima Midnight, Fiercest warrior of the Black Order!

‘Most favoured, only should I succeed’

‘If we return without his precious favourite there will be consequences…perhaps dire ones…’

Corvus ignored the tiny fracture of doubt that chipped at his resolve, but his hold on Proxima instinctively tightened, he told himself it was to shield her from the cold. He found himself glad of her reassuring weight against his front, of the pleasant feel of her cool skin on his.

He would get them away, he would get them home. And he would ensure they took Gamora with them, returning to the Sanctuary without her would mean to evoke the wrath of the master they followed, and Corvus knew well enough the punishment Thanos saved for those who failed and displeased him so blatantly.

He would protect Proxima from that, at any cost.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Can't help this awful energy**   
**God damn right, you should be scared of me**   
**Who is in control?**


	8. Dare You To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the Guardians' aid, Nebula deals with the fear and uncertainty of facing her 'Siblings' again. Just when she's found her family, found...Mantis, Nebula can't bare the thought of that being taken away, not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Dare You to Love, Kelly Clarkson

And just like your own

Every heart you know seems cold and hardened (oh)

You may not have the stage, but you still have a voice

You may not have the strength, but if you have a choice  
I dare you to love

Oh, I dare you to love  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nebula set the small shuttle on auto pilot, and sat back with a conflicted expression.  
She had made contact with Rocket, only to learn that he and the rest of the Guardians had made an emergency landing on a planet they couldn’t name with no fuel and no spare parts, and with two of her and Gamoras’ former Siblings’ stranded on the same planet with the intent of taking Gamora back to Thanos’  


Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive, Generals of Thanos’ Black Order and some of his first ‘Adopted Children’  


Nebula may have held the title of most Sadistic Woman in the galaxy, but Proxima…  


Proxima was an army unto herself, unpredictable and fierce.  


Corvus was no better, as Thanos’ strategist he had organised and carried out many ‘cleansings’ on Thanos’ orders.  


Growing up aboard the Sanctuary, Nebula learned to keep to the shadows, out of sight and out of their way. Sparring against Gamora had been by far more preferable to sparring against any of Thanos’ Black Order.  


Lost in thought, Nebula didn’t hear her girlfriend approach until she, Nebula, had glanced up from the pilot’s chair to watch Mantis sit on the edge of the co-pilots seat and fidget with her hands in her lap.  


Nebula frowned slightly  


“I thought you were asleep” Nebula said bluntly  


Mantis shook her head  


“I wanted to make sure you are alright” she said  


Nebula frowned, glairing out at the black expanse of space before them.  


Mantis took a moment to figure out what the expression meant  
“You are worried” she stated  


Nebula turned to her sharply but with a softer expression  


“I thought you had to touch someone to read their emotions” her tone is light and Mantis features brightened  


“Not when I can see the emotion clearly on the persons face” she answered lightly  


Pleased that Mantis has caught on to her joke, Nebula smiled, but didn’t deny her partners observations  


“I am worried” she admits  


“My ‘siblings’ are cruel, merciless. Gamora and I kept out of the Black Orders’ way as much as possible. But we still were forced to spar together sometimes.”  


Nebula clenched her fist, her organic one, closing her pitch black eyes, grimacing in anger, recalling the painful memories. Mantis watched, her antennae twitched nervously but she said nothing, waiting patiently for Nebula to speak again. Once was calm again, she did  


“The Guardians…they are annoying, they are idiots, they are…A-holes as Quill says, except you.” Nebula looks back at her girlfriend 

“But they did something Thanos never did, even though he said we were a family, all of us…he still made sure that we grew to resent each other by forcing us to fight for his acceptance, his favour. But the Guardians, they made me feel like family. They fight and yell, but they still…care for each other they still…”  
Mantis pipes up

“Take each-others backs’?” she pitches in  


Nebula looked at her, and shook her head, chuckling fondly  


“I believe the phrase is ‘they have each-others backs’ but yes.” She answered, taking in the wide, innocent eyes of her partner.  


Eyes as black as her own that shine like a single star is trapped in their depths, she wants to stare into them until she finds those stars, because their beauty must surely rival those pin-pricking the horizon in front of them.  


“I do not want them to harm anyone I care for. I have only just gotten my sister back, I cannot lose her again. I…cannot lose you, Mantis” she admitted.  


Part of her still didn’t want to admit it, by force of habit, one made mandatory by her life aboard the Sanctuary 2, she had always been taught to keep her fears close to her heart, hidden and private, even when confronted with those fears directly. But slowly, since joining the Guardians of the Galaxy, since finding Manti, she was learning that, in fact, it was ok to share your fears, your worries with someone you trusted, because then they could help, offer comfort and support.  


Mantis watched her with a sympathetic expression, she might not completely understand, there’s still so much Nebula hasn’t been able to speak of when it came to her past, with Thanos and her ‘Siblings’ but the empath does know that, despite her stoic expression and firm, off-hand manner, Nebula is afraid, and hurting. So she reached across the space between their seats, and after a moment of hesitation. It had taken a long time for Nebula to become accustomed to physical contact, but gradually she had come to enjoy moments like this one, sharing a sisterly hug with Gamora, or linking hands with her girlfriend…and not have it lead to pain.  


It was one of so many things that made the Guardians more like a family than the one she’d been forced into before; where physical contact only ever meant pain, and torture, but that was all in her past now. So, Nebula brought her hand to meet hers, gripping Mantis’ hand tightly, and it helped. This simple, physical gesture does make her feel better, with the warmth of her partners hand in hers, her innocent, comforting expression, and simply the fact that Mantis is there, it all…helped, it soothed her anger and eased her worries, in a way that Nebula never realized such a simple, physical touch ever could. 

Mantis smile faltered slightly, feeling Nebulas’ fear and anxiety and anger rush into her, Nebula’s expressed dropped only for to Mantis offer her a reassuring smile, as much as she wanted to, she didn’t try to manipulate Nebulas’ conflicted emotions, she would never do so without Nebulas’ say so.  


X Half an hour later, Mantis found herself, sat sideways in Nebulas’ lap, eyes closed with her head tucked under her partners chin.  


With one arm wrapped around Mantis waist, Nebula carded her fingers through Mantis’ thick, chin length hair  


“You have my word, I will not let them touch you, I will protect you. If they hurt you I will remind them personally why I am called the biggest Sadist in the Galaxy” She said, firm and aggressive in her vow.  


“I know, Nebula. Thank you, and if they try to hurt you I will protect you as well, I might not be able to fight but I can make them pass out” she giggled  


Nebula forced herself to chuckle; she would rather have her cybernetic enhancements replaced all at once that face the risk of losing Mantis because of her. But she’s tied and doesn’t want to think like that so she addressed her girlfriend  


“Shouldn’t we go to bed and do this?” she questioned, her voice quiet even though it was just the two of them.  


Even though She wasn’t entirely sure what…this was.  


She recalled accidently catching Corvus and Proxima in a similar position, aboard on of the Q-ships, after returning from a mission, in an intimate tangle of limbs. She’d blocked out the fact that they had been wearing significantly less clothing than Nebula and Mantis were at present. Back then, she’d been young, still clinging to the fringes of innocence, and hoped, secretly but desperately, that one day someone might look, and hold her in the way she’d caught Proxima and Corvus had watched and held each other that day.  


Over the next few years that innocence, that hope had been all but crushed, by Thanos, by her siblings…by sadistic nature that had taken hold as she became more and more desperate to gain Thanos’ favour until she was sure that childish hope had gone forever.  


Then she met Mantis and slowly, she realized that it wasn’t gone, it never had been.  
She felt Mantis shift in her position  


“Comfy here” the empath stated, lifting a hand to rest it on Nebulas’ shoulder  


Nebula rolled her eyes, but leant her check on the top of Mantis head, holding her closer.  


Nebula sighed; staring out into the distance she resumed stroking Mantis’ hair affectionately  
“You’re hopeless, Bug.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Even if you think it's not enough

We're all full of hope, trying to stay afloat, trying to save one another

People let you drown 'cause they don't know how to stay above water (oh)

When they're too broken to know what they've put you through

Do the only thing that you'd want done to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated! :)


	9. Violance Causes Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamoras' inner struggle continues and we get a brief insight into one of her earliest memories aboard the Sanctuary 2

**Another head hangs lowlyChild is slowly taken**  


**And the violence, caused such silence**   


**Who are we mistaken?**

Gamora tapped her foot in time with the music playing quietly on Peters’ Zune. She’d woken earlier than the rest of the Guardians, which wasn’t uncommon, so she’d set up the music player, and sat in silence in the co-pilot seat.

She almost wished her time with Thanos had beaten down her ability to feel compassion and empathy, that way she would not be in the mental and emotional predicament she found herself in now. Gamora wanted her choice to be simple, easy, and she wanted to be resolute in her decision.

Gamora had tried reminding herself of the hardships she had endured because of her ‘adoptive siblings’.

She been just child when she was brought to the Sanctuary 2, her siblings already into adulthood by the time she arrived, Proxima and Corvus already married and everyone was secure in their roles as Thanos’ Generals; Corvus as Thanos strategist and first Dreadlord of the Black Order, and Proxima, the Orders fiercest warrior.

Just days after bringing Gamora aboard the Sanctuary 2, Thanos had left to deal with other matters on the Sanctuary. While unwelcome, as it was hardly helping Gamora make her decision, the memory surfaced regardless.

**Flashback**

Thanos had left her in the care of her ‘Siblings’ under orders that she be fully settled in with regards to the rules and routines of the Sanctuary 2 and understand how things were run and what would be expected of her upon his return.

The Order obeyed their masters’ wishes, to the minimum if they could help it, leaving Gamora to wander vast maze of corridors of the warship they called home.

She’d come across the Outrider Hive on her second day. It was in the deepest section of the ship, almost an entire floor that had to be entered and exited by a single, secure, heavily armoured door.

Young Gamora’s curiosity however, outweighed her impatience as she worked open the locks and bolt and entered random number sequences into the keypad. She crept down the stone steps carefully, slowly until she reached the bottom. She reached the middle of the room, disappointed when she found nothing, just bare floor, with rumble piled up in random areas and in the corners.

Gamora jumped when something cracked under her weight, she became frightened upon finding bones scattered at her feet. Then she’d heard it: a low chittering above her. She looked up, finding thousands of tiny yellow eyes peering out from the caves honeycombed into the thick stone walls.

Outriders began to crawl out from their caves, the ones in the higher up started to creep down the walls, baring their teeth, chittering and snarling. Gamora felt frozen with fear, there where so many, and they were so big and scary looking…like nothing she’d ever seen in her short life.

Gamora took a step back, which seemed to rile the creatures she’d been so eager to find and observe for herself. Now she wanted nothing more than get out, She wanted to go home, she wanted her mother.

An Outrider that was barely a few feet away suddenly snapped its jaws at her ankle, missing by mere inches but it was enough to make young Gamora jump and cry out in fear.

She tried to move back, only to stumble and fall, hitting her head, which made tears well in her eyes, but as she looked up, several Outriders growled and tensed, while one particularly large Outrider snarled and lunged!

Gamora screamed in terror, holding her arms around her face in the hope of protecting herself. Only, the attack never came, there was however, a horrific screeching sound, accompanied by a set of thuds right after.

Gamora slowly and cautiously lowered her arms, her vision, at first, was obstructed by a persons’ ankles and the tattered edges of a black cloak. Breathing heavily, Gamora peered around to see the Outrider that had lunged for her cleaved in two on the ground. The rest of the Outrider horde cringed back, their chittering had quietened, their body-language submissive, even fearful.

Corvus Glaive crouched protectively in-front of the youngster, putting himself between her and the Horde. He said something, loudly and in a language Gamora didn’t know but it sounded similar to the sounds way the Outriders made, but more communicative, more authoretive.

The Outriders cringed and backed away, to Gamoras’ surprise, but before she could do anything more Corvus spoke, just one word

“Proxima” he urged

There was the sound of footfalls against the cracked stone floor, and Gamora found herself being seized under the arms, at first, in her frightened state, she struggled.

“Stop, or I’ll leave you here and let you become Outrider fodder!” the voice of Proxima Midnight barked impatiently.

She gripped Gamoras’ wrist to keep her from squirming, leaving Corvus to deal with the Outriders, Proxima carried Gamora up the stairs and away from the Outrider lair.

Terrified and deprived of any physical affection since her mother had been killed in-front of her, the child-ish instinct for comfort made her latch on to the person holding her, the fact that the person carrying her was a hardened warrior with no time for such things, not occurring to the child in her moment of desperation and fear.

Proxima crouched down, setting the child on her feet to un-hook Gamoras’ small hands from her battle suit, ignoring the whine she made in response, Proxima took her small charge by the top of the arm, holding her still with more force than necessary as she inspected her for injury, particularly her head which now sported a significant bump and a small graze from where it had hit the ground.

Finding nothing the child could not deal with herself, or that would not heal before Thanos returned, Proxima felt relieved to find no damage; after all it would be her and her siblings who would pay the price should Thanos discover any un-necessary damage to his newest and youngest recruit. Though she felt it would do the child good to get accustomed to pain and healing if she was going to become a full-fledged member of the Order, but Proxima had her orders from Thanos, as her siblings did and she had to accept that

“Go to your chambers and stay there.” Proxima told her coldly

She got to her feet and turned, intending to return to Corvus, down in the Outrider hive only for Gamora to call out

“Um…”

Gamora twisted her fingers in her hand, almost flinching when Proxima turned back to her with harsh amber eyes that flared in the gloomy lighting of the Sanctuary

“What?” she urged impatiently

Gamora swallowed, knowing that if she didn’t voice what she wanted quickly, her new…’Sibling’ would get angry and simply leave her there

“I don’t know where it is” she admitted.

She’d been there just a few days and hadn’t memorised the route back to her room yet, particularly as she hadn’t ventured down to this floor before.

Proxima smirked mockingly

_‘You should have thought of that before you wandered off to where you shouldn’t have.’_

The words didn’t leave her mouth despite her the overwhelming desire to speak them and leave the child to her own devices, it would teach her a lesson after all. But…

The words lodge themselves her throat, and something prevents her from saying them.

In Thanos’ words, they were not yet meant to begin teaching her, but to guide her as she became used to her new life, a life Proxima, Corvus and her ‘Siblings’ were already far more used to than Gamora herself.

Gamora watched Proximas’ expression, until she advanced on her.

Proxima had taken her, perhaps a little too harshly, by the wrist and walked the child back to her chambers, where entered the code and ushered Gamora inside, warning her not to come out until she was told.

**End Flashback**

Gamora leant her head back, the memory had been almost forgotten, lost in a sea of far more negative encounters and experiences with her ‘Siblings’

The Outrider encounter only diminished her curiosity for a day or so before Gamoras’ need to explore restored itself and she began to wander the corridors of the Sanctuary 2 once more.

But Gamora thought back to her first few days and realized that, yes, the Order were cold, they were stoic, maybe even in-different, but one of them was always there, while she explored. Mostly they had kept their distance, watching from the shadows unless she found herself in trouble again or she approached a room she had no business entering; which she would learn years later, to be rooms such as the Maws Labs and the interrogation chambers.

Under Thanos’ orders or not, at her age, they had shielded her from that much at least.

But, as with all good things, there was an abundance of bad that Gamora realized had almost suffocated the good memories right out of her mind.

Thanos returned two weeks later. A month after, Gamoras’ training to become a fierce and un-questioningly loyal daughter of Thanos began. She was pitched against every member of the Order…and none of them ever showed her mercy, especially under Thanos watch, he favoured Gamora but would not let her be shown leniency.

As she grew older, had completed her training enough to tend to missions on her own, Corvus and his brother by blood, Cull Obsidian became practically indifferent to Gamoras’ existence whenever the situation did not call for them to act otherwise.

The Maw, constantly dissatisfied with his place within the Order, did what little he could to dispel Thanos’ near unfaltering ‘love’ for his little Gamora, but Ebony Maw only held so much sway on his masters opinion, always too insecure to push too hard for fear of angering the Great Titan.

Proxima however, became increasingly more hostile, more infuriated, seemingly with Gamoras’ very existence, for reasons the green-skinned woman could not fathom.

During sparring, it was Proxima who was prepared to walk the line of going too far, to the point that, several times, Thanos had called the fight when Gamora refused to back down and Proxima, practically blinded by her own intense hate for her ‘Sister’ would have caused lasting, irreparable damage had he not done so.

Gamora also recalled over hearing her and other members of the Order, Corvus often than not, and Gamora knew, from this as well as from experience, that while Nebula claimed biggest Sadist in the Galaxy, Proxima certainly called this into question in Gamoras’ opinion.

As for Corvus, despite his off-hand treatment of Gamora whenever possible, she knew him, though distantly, as she knew the rest of the Order, but how many of Thanos’ slaughters had he orchestrated, how many innocents had he massacred in service to Thanos’ delusional cause ‘for the good of the Galaxy, if not the Universe?”

Could a handful of positive personal encounters and memories, should the fact that Proxima and Corvus were in fact able to feel and display love and affection for each other, excuse their actions and be a reason for her, Gamora to allow them to live when there was a chance that they could be imprisoned away from the Universe where they could harm no one ever again, where they would pay for the actions?

Gamora got to her feet as the song she had been listening to, started to end, she reached the open door of the ships runway, watching Proxima and Corvus, the couple were sat together, talking, Gamora couldn’t hear what they were saying ,but they were remarkable relaxed given their current situation.

Gamora felt her decision begin to settle in her mind and in her heart. But could she, like Thanos, be able to make this decision in an unbiased, clear headed manner?

**//But you see, it's not me**  
**It's not my family In your head, in your head, they are fighting**

  
**With their tanks, and their bombs And their bombs, and their guns**  
**In your head, in your head they are crying**

**In your head, in your head**  
**Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie**

  
**What's in your head, in your head**  
**Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh//**


	10. The Damage Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for the Guardians and for their captives.

**//Feelin' like it's all over, feelin' like there's no love, Feelin' like it's not easy, breathin' life in the dust  
  
On a countdown to zero take a ride on the nightmare machine  
There ain't gonna be heroes, There ain't gonna be anything//**

Mentally exhausted, it wasn’t long before Gamora started to doze in her seat, meaning that she didn’t see Baby Groot slip out of the Benatar. He approached Proxima and Corvus, who continued talking for only a moment before the latter noticed the small, tree-like organism, it took Proxima only a second to whirl around and see him also.

“You again”

Corvus’s eyes darted in her direction.

“A house-plant?” he surmised.

Proxima shrugged her uninjured shoulder.

“more or less”

Baby Groot pouted

“I am Groot.” He said petulantly.

Proxima rolled her eyes.

“Its speech is rather limited” she added.

Her dark brow furrowed as she thought for a moment.

“But…the small tree was…kind enough to help me earlier before I found you” she told Corvus, who met her gaze, shocked by the fact that she’d interacted with any of their captors at all, but a look of understanding passed between them and he nodded subtly.

Proxima turned back to Groot who stayed just over a legs length away from the pair, looking nervous, despite Proxima attempting to soften her expression.

“I’m sure you’d be able to help again. Despite your puny stature, in fact…If you got us one of our communication bands we could have one our friends come get us and we will leave you and your friends alone. How about it, tree?” she suggested.

Thanos had never taught any of his ‘Children’ to lie; therefore they were all terrible at it, Proxima, being very standoffish and blunt was perhaps the worst of her ‘Siblings’ but she hoped that the infantile Guardian member would not be able to see it.

Her skin crawled at her own tone as she fought to keep her natural harshness in check.

Baby Groot swallowed worriedly, glancing at the ramp of the Benatar

Proxima quickly re-gained his attention, with Corvus looking to the Benatar, making sure no one was going to come looking for the tree.

“Just get us one of our communication bands, huh? Do that without someone seeing or else they’ll think you’re betraying them, that you want to hurt them, you don’t want to do that, do you?” she urged.

Baby Groot shook his head “I am Groot” he said . Proxima smirked .

“Good, go on then” she ordered.

Groot scurried back inside. Corvus leant close to his wife.

“You think it will work? If he tells Gamora…” he started.

Without looking at him, Proxima leant the side of her head against his.

“Trust me, my love.” she said simply, and Corvus said nothing.

Groot returned, and dropped a broken battery in the sand in front of the pair.

Corvus and Proxima stared for a moment before the female spoke .

“I…may have miscalculated.”

Groot looked at the pair cheerfully.

“I am Groot?”

Corvus sighed heavily, leaning his forehead on Proxima shoulder in despair.

Several minutes passed and Corvus and Proxima looked down at the small collection at their feet

A small iron bolt, a button that looked like it had been ripped out of a control panel of some kind, wires jutted out from the back that still crackled with residual electricity

Corvus, sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, sighed.

“Right and this assists us…how?” he glanced from Proxima to Groot who watched the pair expectedly.

Proxima frowned.

“Is that a grenade?” she questioned.

“I am Groot”

Proxima pinched the bridge of her nose and waved a hand

“Try again!” she instructed, growing impatient.

Corvus picked up the un-detonated grenade between the claws of his index and middle finger.

“And take this back!”

Groot took the Grenade and made one last attempt at fetching what they wanted.

He wanted his friends to be safe after all.

Gamora woke a while later, feeling at least somewhat rested, sitting up she flipped the temperature control for the Benatar, given that they had landed on a desert planet the temperature was rising steadily.

A moment later, Groot walked up the ramp and into the ship, stopping when Gamora called out to him.

“Hey, where’ve you been?”

Groot pointed outside.

“I am Groot” he chirped innocently.

Gamora got to her feet and dashed outside. She found Proxima was sat with her back leaning against Corvus’ side, her legs outstretched while her husband had shed his cloak as much as their restraints would allow, and was looking down at Proxima with un-contained concern. Gamora studied the pair for a moment.

It looked as though Proxima had passed out so Gamora took several steps forward.

“What’s with her?” she snapped.

Corvus raised his head and snarled at her.

“You left us out here to boil in this heat hours ago. Or did the fact that you crash-landed in the middle of a desert escape your notice?” he retorted.

“I could care less if you leave me out here but at least let her inside” he insisted guardedly.

It was then that Gamora saw Proximas’ dark forehead shine slightly with perspiration. Gamora scrutinised them suspiciously, she and Corvus stared each other down until Gamora sighed and moved forward. As she stood over Proxima, debating whether or not to undo the restraints and bring her inside out of the heat, however she didn’t see Corvus smirk.

At that second Proximas’ eyes opened, breaking her act of being un-conscious, kicking out she managed to knock Gamoras’ legs out from under her, as soon as she hit the ground Proxima flew at her.

“PETER!” Gamora shouted urgently while defending herself against Proxima’s flurry of attacks.

Gamora flipped Proxima over her head, slamming her into the ground and leaping on top of her in retaliation, the two exchanged blows; their actions fast and fierce, just as they’d always been taught.

Gamora just managed to block Proximas’ next punch, but the Black Order General was relentless.

Proxima pinned Gamora down once more.

“Your time away from home has affected you, ‘Sister!” the taller female goaded.

“But then, you always thought yourself above the rest of us, hardly worthy of the title ‘Fiercest woman in the Galaxy!’ she spat venomously.

“A title that would be mine if it weren’t for you!”

Gamora scrambled to her feet.

“Right, because people often forget about Thanos first adopted daughter, don’t they? His fiercest warrior, yet no-on ever remembers you!” she declared, knowing she was touching a raw nerve.

Proxima yelled with rage, attacking Gamora with increased ferocity and determination, meanwhile, Corvus fought against the cuff binding him, intending to get free to assist his wife who continued to goad Gamora.

“You’ve beaten me in combat so few times, what makes you think you will succeed again, I do not care what Thanos ordered, and I’ll give him your head if I have too, after I’ve made you watch as Corvus slaughters your little friends!”

They paused, breathless and sporting various cuts and bruises.

Proxima smirked.

“And I’ll ask that he take his time on your Terran pet! By the time it is done you’ll be begging to go home because you will be left with nothing!”

Gamora ran at Proxima, trying to tackle her opponent. The pair rolled and tumbled as they fought, Gamora feared that Proxima meant to kill her, and she refused to give the older female the satisfaction. Moments later, Peter appeared in the doorway of the Benatar, dressed only in a graphic T-shirt and white boxers.

“Oh crap!”

Seeing Proxima free and grappling with Gamora he ducked back inside, shouting at the others to wake up.

“Drax, Rocket! Hey, A-holes we got a problem! Rocket those restraints suck, man!” he called.

As the grappled, neither Proxima nor Gamora realized how close they had gotten to the jagged edge of a cavern. Suddenly, there was a deafening crack, and the ground beneath the struggling females gave way.

The pair hit the ground just seconds apart, Gamora landing on her back with a winded groan as the air was knocked from her lungs; Proxima fell hard on her front, remaining still and silent.

**//Then the damage is done, Put away that gun  
  
I don't wanna be there I don't wanna be anywhere, Oh  
  
Here it comes, here comes the night, Here it comes, hell in the night  
Here it comes, here comes the night, That's right **

**We're fightin' for the gods of war but what the hell we fightin' for? **

**We're fightin' with the gods of war but I'm a rebel And I ain't gonna fight no more no way//**


	11. Plummet

The pair hit the ground just seconds apart, Gamora landing on her back with a winded groan as the air was knocked from her lungs; Proxima fell hard on her front, remaining still and silent.

Having seen Proxima fall over the edge of the canyon, Corvus got to his feet and tried to follow, but Drax grabbed the length of chain before the other male could take more than a few steps, making Corvus lurch back abruptly so that he was slammed down into the ground, an object falling from between the folds of his cloak. Quill kept his one of his guns pointed to Corvus and bent slowly to pick it up.

“How the hell did you get this?” he demanded.

Corvus simply growled under his breath, after a moment Peter spoke again.

“This was inside, now how did you get it!” he tried again.

Corvus gave a vicious smile, baring rows of pointed teeth.

“You Guardians are easily manipulated, particularly the youngest of you, pathetic really.” He scoffed, irritated by the loss of the only way of contacting the Sanctuary 2.  
Groot, who had been watching with fear and concern, spoke up.

“I am Groot!” he protested, pointing to Corvus accusingly while Rocket and Peter look to Groot in shock.

“Groot!? Why?” Rocket demanded.

“I am Groot! I AM GROOT!” the child-like creature said quickly and loudly, filled with guilt and fear.  
Peter shook his head, looking down at Rocket.

“It’s’ not his fault Rocket” he insisted, looking down on Corvus.

At that moment Drax spoke.

“Devil, taking advantage of such a dumb, childlike tree-thing…” he scolded.

Corvus lunged once more, in a vain attempt to get back the communication band, but was yet again prevented by Drax holding him back and Peter taking a large stride back before tossing the band to Rocket for him to hide.

“Easy there Cujo, chill out or we’ll put a muzzle on that hole of yours. Jesus, seriously man you look like a Dimension worm" he quipped, grimacing in disgust at seeing the glaive wielders shark-like teeth when he snarled in anger and frustration. 

Rocket, however, looked up at Peter.

“A what now?" he demanded, sounding impressed but skeptical.

Peter glanced at his companions, grimacing at the thought of the creature he had just mentioned.

“Oh yeah, they're really rare, huge, creamy scales, like seven rows of razor sharp teeth…they can swallow whole dimensions…"  
Drax narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re making that up!” he stated accusingly.

Peter frowned and shook his head slightly as if in amazement.

“Why would I call…shark-boy here, a dimension worm if it was a fake thing?”

He pointed to Corvus, inches from his face, when Corvus hissed like a cornered serpent and lunged and tried to sink his teeth into the back of Peters hand, only for the human hybrid to lurch his hand back just in time.

Rocket scratched his head. 

“You sure you’re not thinking of a Flarken, Quill?”

Peter rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. 

“I know the difference between a Flarken and a Dimension worm, trash panda!” Peter argue

“Besides he looks nothing like a Flarken!” he added.

Drax frowned. 

“Then why would you liken him to a dimension worm if you think he does not look like one?” he questioned.

Peter briefly considered taking Rockets gun and hitting himself around the head with it, Maybe it would set it off and shoot Drax in the face at the same time, instead he made his way to where he had seen the two women fall. 

Peter reached the periphery of the chasm, skidding in the sand in his eagerness to peer over, seeing that Gamora wasn’t moving.  
“Crap. Gamora, you ok?” he called worriedly. 

“Gamora!” 

After a moment, she groaned, dazed from the fall, before moving to sit up and glance around and then up at Quill

“Peter” she called out. 

He leant over the edge, looking down with a concerned expression.  
“You ok? Are you hurt?” 

Gamora got to her feet, taking a moment to assess herself for any damage.

“No, no im fine!” She answered; a few bumps and bruises were nothing to her.

Peter nodded relieved that Gamora wasn’t seriously injured.

“What about Queen of the Damned down there?” he added. 

Gamora glanced at Proxima who had started to slowly wake from her own dazed state. Gamora looked back up to Peter.  
“She’s fine.” she reported off-handedly. 

Peter barely acknowledged the information.

“I’ll be right back, we’ll get you outta there, hey you want to maybe knock her out again or something, I mean…”  
“Peter just get me out!” Gamora shouted impatiently.

Peter held up a hand. 

“Ok, ok, right! On it…”

He looked over his shoulder as he turned around to address his friends

"Hey, Rocket! Rocket, do we have any rope? ROPE! Well why say ‘no’ if you can’t see any? You can’t see through walls can ya, get off your furry ass and look!" 

Meanwhile, Gamora had already started to try and scale to the steep incline, perforated with clusters of rock, or large jutting pieces of stone which she used to lift herself higher up. 

Proxima had also recovered from the fall with little more than a small but deep cut near the base of her horn that stung as a thin streak of blue blood trickled lazily down to her temple. 

However when she saw Gamora trying to climb back up to the surface, unwilling to have Gamora escape instead of her, Proxima took a step back and sprinted forward, running up the ashy embankment, launching herself off of large boulders and grabbing onto whatever secure surface she was able to. Shoulder to shoulder, the pair were still far from reaching their goal, when Gamora suddenly lost her footing and was sent tumbling violently back down to the ground, Proxima smirked and continued to climb. 

Moments later however her smirk faltered, and she felt her stomach lurch as she too slipped and rolled several times until she landed a few feet from Gamora, her body bouncing slightly as she hit the ground full force.


	12. I Won't Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a crevice and in the midst of a heated argument, revelations about the past resurface

**//** **Cut the rope And fall into the sky, The Devil fills our minds with sadness **

**The world's a gun and I've been aiming all my life**

**Got something to live for, I know that I won't surrender **

**A warrior of youth**

**I'm taking over, A shock to the new world order**

**  
I am bulletproof!//**

Gamora sat up, cursing under her breath.

The fissure in the ground was meters wide and at least a hundred meters long, from what Gamora could see as her vision was obstructed as the cavern bled into darkness. The hole created when they had fallen only let in a few meters of sunlight to reach down in to the cavern itself.

Hearing Proxima groan, Gamora looked over, seeing she too had sat up, but was gritting her teeth and holding her fractured arm tensely; the bandages had been torn and pulled off in her fall.

Proxima shot her a glare 

“I hope you are pleased with yourself, is this you wanted?” she snapped.

Gamora laughed sarcastically

“You can’t honestly blame me for this, you attacked me, you psychopath!” she replied, pushing her two-toned hair away from her face and brushing off her clothing.

Proxima sneered.

“I blame you for much, ‘Sister’ and I intend to keep it that way”

Proxima turned and prowled a few feet away from the edge of the ashy embankment. Gamora was sure her companion’s body language had changed but she couldn’t decide what had caused the change, deciding to ignore it in favor of attempting to climb out of the crevice.

Hearing the rapid footfalls as Gamora took a running jump, Proxima turned to watch as she made a second attempt at escaping. Gamora made it a little less than half way, only to fail once more and fall back down into the cavern, seeing her fail certainly entertained Proxima, which didn’t go un-noticed by the favored daughter of Thanos.

Gamora got to her feet and dusted herself off.

“I’d like to see you succeed”

Proxima smirked and crossed her arms, one being exposed since Gamora had torn away the sleeve to bandage her arm hours before.

“You could save yourself so much effort and humiliation if you would simply accompany us home. As much as I would love to bring Thanos your corpse, I doubt he would be particularly forgiving should he find out Corvus or I were the cause of his precious heirs…gruesome and untimely demise.” She threatened.

Gamora whirled around to face her.

“Enough, Proxima! Just accepted it! I would rather take my own life than return to that Hell!”

Proxima moved and grabbed Gamora by the front of her vest, mistakenly using her left arm, momentarily forgetting that it was fractured and that she was currently without her armour.

“How can you be so ungrateful? After Thanos saved you-”

Gamora knocked her arm away with ease, resulting in Proxima throwing several more punches, only for Gamora to dodge and block as she replied.

“Thanos did not save me, he killed my mother in front of me and he took me away from my home! He destroyed half my people!” she reminded Proxima.

The navy haired female frowned, trying and failing to trap Gamora in a headlock.

“Your people were dying anyway, most of them sick or starving, even your planets armies were malnourished, barely alive!” she insisted.

Proxima recalled the Zehoberei defenses. Pitiable in comparison to Thanos’ Chitauri companied with the combative and strategic strengths of the Black Order.

“You may have been blind to your peoples suffering, but Thanos wasn’t. He knew your pathetic race wasn’t going to survive without his aid.” Proxima added fiercely.

Gamora shoved Proxima as hard as possible, the larger female rolled backwards and landed in a defensive crouch, ready for another attack, but Gamora stood, still and tense as she shook her head in disbelief and rage, wondering how Proxima could still have such deep loyalty towards Thanos even now!

“We were happy!!” she countered, clenching her fists tightly.

  
It was Proximas’ turn to scoff feeling that Gamoras’ argument was infantile at best.

“You were a child! How could you know what was truly going on? You were sheltered from the hardships your people were forced to endure, and protected from the fact that that every day, more people died of starvation and sickness due to its lack of resources.”

Seeing an opening to attack, Gamora struck, hitting Proxima across the jaw. The older females head snapped to one side from the force of the hit but, admittedly it was not one of Gamora’ best and Proxima recovered quickly.

Proxima wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist, glancing down at the smear of blue blood that had been drawn from Gamoras’ blow, her tongue swiped at the tiny wound that had already started to congeal she offered Gamora a cruel smile

“You’re losing your edge, Father would be disgusted!”

With practised agility and swiftness, Proxima kicked Gamora in the gut, hard enough to make her double over, Proxima jabbed her elbow into Gamoras’ back and brought her knee up into her ribcage.

“Thanos says that with a smaller population, your people thrive now from what I hear, you should be happy!” she snapped.

Gamora struggled and grunted as she tried to get Proxima off of her, she blocked several punches from her ‘Sister’ and managed to tangle her ankles with Proximas’ making her lose her balance as Gamora got to her feet.

“What right did Thanos have to make that choice? What right does he have to decide who lives and dies in this universe, answer me that!” she demanded.

Proxima did answer, with almost the exact same words which Thanos would use to excuse his actions.

“Because he is the only one capable of doing so without bias, Thanos doesn’t choose who lives or dies, the decision is dispassionate, balanced!”

Having heard this too many times in her life with Thanos, Gamora rolled her eyes with a snort of derision.

“You’re brainwashed Proxima, brainwashed and too stubborn and too afraid to considered the fact that Thanos could be wrong! Well, I am not you Proxima, I’m not like any of the rest of you and I refuse to ever go back and live that way again!”

Proxima rounded on her.

“You would throw away everything Thanos gave you, disregard everything you achieved in service to Thanos, for what?” Proxima gestured up to where Peter had been moments ago.

“Those Guardians? A sister you never cared for and grew to despise you, an oaf, a rodent, a dim-witted Terran, and an infant tree? What can they offer that Thanos cannot?!” Proxima demanded.

  
Controlling her anger, Gamora answered simply and without a hint of doubt.

“A family”

Proxima sneered.

“You truly are pathetic, I didn’t understand back then and I don’t understand now. So what…” She paused, the emotion she was trying so hard to keep concealed, in danger of breaking free.

“Just tell me, what made you so special, so talented, so worthy that Thanos thought you more deserving of his time and resources, what made you more superior than any of us?” she sneered.

Gamora gestured with one hand, vague in the midst of her anger. 

“I DON’T KNOW PROXIMA! I DON’T, I never wanted that! I never wanted his ‘love’!” she argued in frustration.

Proximas’ eyes blazed with rage.

“And yet you got it!” she screamed.

Gamora flinched in shock. Proxima, although reckless and stubborn, rarely ever allowed her emotions to boil to the surface in such a way. She always kept up a guarded, taciturn expression and protected herself with a wall of in-difference. It took Gamora completely off guard to have her suddenly lose it like that. Proxima seemed surprised by her own reaction most of all.

The pair stood in silence for a moment until Proxima reined in her emotions, she became visibly calmer but her anger remained

“You and Nebula, the daughters of Thanos, deadliest woman in the Galaxy and the biggest sadist in the Galaxy…given countless chances of proving themselves to Thanos, chances that you squandered! The two of you were given modifications that could have made you even more than you are…and you waste them, and scorn Thanos for what he gave you. And me...”

Proxima shrugged limply, smirking.

“A loyal servant, a General of the Black Order who would lay down their life for the person who dragged them out of the gutter and gave them a purpose in life…made to live with this-”

She offered out her arm for Gamora to see.

“And more.” Proxima added.

Gamora knew Proxima meant the similar injuries on her right leg, sustained in the same accident as the damage to her arm, but as she turned away, Proxima felt her temper fray once more, incensed by her ‘Sisters’ refusal to acknowledge her.

“Look!” she insisted loudly.

Proxima stalked forward several paces and finally Gamora made herself look, properly look, and see the damage Proxima lived with every day of her life. Yes, Gamora had seen them once, twice, since she had been the one to bind Proximas’ injured arm, but she hadn’t really taken much notice of what was there.

Until now.

Healed burns and faded skin-graft scars littered Proximas’ grey tinged skin, lines that criss-crossed over her arm, circular ones where damage was more concentrated in one area. Then there was what lay beneath, without her armour Proximas’ arm and leg were both weakened, the muscle and tissue irreparable.

Gamora couldn’t imagine how long it had taken for the injuries to heal, how many stitches and skin grafts had been needed in the years since it happened. She realized now that Thanos could have fixed her, yet he had simply chosen not to, regardless of Proximas’ loyalty, the victories and tributes she’d obtained for him.

Gamora felt guilt gnaw at her chest. Proxima decided to drive the point further. Always ready to take advantage of an enemies weakness.

“I was already his fiercest warrior long before you two arrived, and still I wasn’t worth the effort it would take to give me new limbs…” she started.

Gamora interrupted firmly.

“The only reason I was given modifications was because of you, because you almost killed me-”

Proxima stared unwaveringly into her ‘Sisters’ eyes and lowered her arm back to her side with a smirk.

“Like you did to Nebula, your precious little sister, who no longer has her eye, or her arm?” Proxima watched as this fact sunk into Gamoras’ features.

Gamora felt her stomach sink at being reminded of it. Even with modifications, as Thanos favourite, Gamora had been given the privilege of being given mods that barely showed, he allowed her to retain her outward appearance in a way he never did with Nebula or Proxima.

**//I Am Bulletproof  
  
And as they take their final breath, I have built the truth  
I'm taking over a shot to the new world order  
I Am Bulletproof//**


	13. One And The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gamora and Proxima still stuck, barriers come down, and someones' perceptions begin to falter as they realize they might have more in common with the person they hate than they realized.

**// They cry in the dark So you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light So you can't see their fears**

**Forgive and forget all the while**

**Love and pain become one and the same In the eyes of a wounded child//**

**T**here was a long moment of silence before it was broken when Quill looked over the edge, several small pieces of stone fell away as he did so

“Hey, Gamora, you guys killed each other yet?” he called in jest

Gamora ignored his humour

“Peter, what’s taking so long?” she shouted

Peter answered

“Workin’ on it babe! We can’t find any rope so Rocket’s tying a bunch of spare cables and shit together. Drax and me are trying to keep Jaws up here from escaping, asshole won’t stop trying to get away-”

Peter cut himself off following a cry of pain from Drax. Apparently Corvus was still putting up a fight so Peter glanced over his shoulder

“Hey, Fangs-for-the-memories, knock it off or I’ll let Groot Taser you, Groot no I didn’t mean now!”

He looked back down to Gamora.

“Be right back and we’ll get ya out!” he told Gamora.

She called back to him before he could disappear.

“If you want to put his glaive through his stomach you have my permission!” she shouted casually.

Peter gave her a thumbs up.

“Got it, thanks, I’ll tell Rocket, he’s dying to try that thing out!”

Quill ducked out of sight, just as Proxima darted forward.

“Terran, don’t you dare –!” she snarled.

Gamora took a step back, knowing there was nothing to do for now but wait.

“It’s called humor, Proxima. But as long as you don’t do anything to me, they won’t do anything to him, got it? Try something and you’ll regret it!” she threatened.

Proxima nodded once, the action stiff and reluctant.

“A Truce then”

Her words are spat like venom, and leave and acidic aftertaste in her mouth. But for now, at least, they have no choice. Physically and mentally drained from fighting and arguing, the two sat against the wall, opposite the embankment. Gamora leant her head back against the cool stone: it provided at least some relief against the arid atmosphere they had come to be stranded on.

Meditation had been one of Thanos’ strictest teachings, though typically, Gamora and Nebulas’ presided over by the Ebony Maw, whom Gamora hated perhaps more than she hated Proxima, but she had found meditation did in fact calm her mind, and she often used it as a way of contemplating her problems in a more reasonable, detached way that helped her to reach conclusions and decisions.

Other times, like now, she simply needed some escape from her, situation – strained as it was. Proxima however, had never found meditation of any use – Gamora knew this much about her at least.

So when Gamora heard Proxima shifting beside her, to the point where it was distracting the former from her moment of peace, it was of no surprise but no less irritating. Gamora frowned at the sound of the ground shifting, whatever Proxima was doing, Gamora decided, she wasn’t going to relent.

“Will you stop?” she snapped irritably.

Proxima shot her a glare, looking up from examining her left arm.

“Am I bothering you (?)” she bit back sarcastically, flexing her fingers and trying not to wince in pain.

Gamora met her furious expression with her own stone face expression.

“Your very existence bothers me” Gamora retorted.

It was then that she saw Proximas’ arm, the scars and healed scorch marks appeared more prominent, the faded lines and burn marks straining against swollen flesh. The fracture from Proximas’ arm was hardly helping.

**//And you shouldn't have to pay for your love  
With your bones and your flesh**

**It's all so confusing this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes and then apologize//**

Yet again, Gamora felt an unwanted stab of pity towards her ‘Sister’ much to her annoyance.

“How is it?” she asked, keeping her tone void of emotion, unwilling to outwardly display any form of compassion for the ‘Sibling’ she had hated for so long.

She assumed she had been successful because if looks could kill, Proxima would have murdered her on the spot.

“What does it matter to you?”

Gamora said nothing; looking away she tried to go back to her meditation. An awkward, sour silence settled between them. Proxima was the one to speak first, her tone quieter than before.

“I think of it as my punishment. He never said as much, but…”

Taken aback by the sudden confession, Gamora looked to her reluctant companion. Proxima looked down, appearing surprisingly…vulnerable in Gamoras’ eyes, in a way Proxima had never displayed before.

Proxima traced her scars with her fingers.

“Thanos kept me this way to remind me never to fail him again. Because if I did…he wouldn’t be there to fix me. The next time I failed, there was a possibility I would die, that motivation kept me from ever letting myself slip up so badly ever again. That’s’ why he left me like this…damaged; to remind me that I was breakable, and disposable.” She admitted tersely.

“The armour just keeps the injuries from slowing me down in battle and training, but the scars will always be there, and my limbs will never be as strong as they were ever again.”

Proxima shook her head, curling her mouth slightly.

“How would you understand? As I said; you were a child: naïve and protected. When Thanos found me I already knew how the universe worked, it had been nothing but vile and cruel to me since I was born.”

Proxima shrugged slightly as she continued.

“You’re familiar with the fighting stadiums of Sakkaar.”

It was a statement, not a question, since Gamora and Nebula had been subjected to many hours of lessons on various cultures and species that existed in the universe, even the most remote ones, found at the very edge of the Galaxy.

Gamora nodded and Proxima continued.

“I was a fighter there, for two years. The only way to lose in the Stadium was to die. But I was determined to live, not give up on my own life no matter how miserable or unbearable it became, I wasn’t going to become just another corpse to be disposed of. So I made sure to win every fight, every challenge, just to make sure I was still alive at the end of it.”

Gamora was surprised that Proxima Midnight was suddenly being so open about her past, which Gamora had known nothing about until now. In fact, Gamora doubted anyone besides Thanos and Corvus knew anything at all about Proximas’ past.

Gamora spoke before Proxima could continue.

“Surviving one day at a time, willing to kill anyone that threatened your own existence, that doesn’t sound familiar to you?” she pointed out.

Proximas’ glared in response but it was far more half-hearted than it should have been. Deciding to change the subject, Gamora brought up something else that had been on her mind.

“Before, when I tried to climb up, you didn’t. You two would have the advantage if you got up there before me, but you already know that. You aren’t even going to try?” Gamora pried.

Proxima tensed and kept her gaze fixed in front of her. But even from the side, Gamora recognized her expression right away.

“You’re afraid of heights, aren’t you?” she realized.

Proxima shot her a look, but failed to voice any form of denial.

“It isn’t heights” she retorted.

Her irritation in that moment was born out of shame at having her private fear exposed.

“It’s falling. The loss of control, with no way to stop yourself, no physical threat to fight and over-come…you don’t know how far you’ll fall, if you’re going to survive the fall at all. You just have to allow it to happen and hope you stop without dying” she explained.

Proxima was finding it harder to hide her discomfort; her scars were acting up in the intense heat, the damaged tissue and muscle beneath alight with pain. Like it was on fire…

In her minds’ eye she was back there, the weight of a burning pillar that prevented her from getting up, smoke filling her lungs, suffocating her, the acrid taste lingering on her tongue…

Proxima shook her head with a wavering gasp, bringing herself back to the present, pursing her lips hard, so that the scar on her upper lip stretched. She clenched her fist so hard that her nails pierced the toughened skin of her palm.

**//Because hell, hell is for children **

**And you know that their little lives can become such a mess. **

**Hell, hell is for children//**


	14. A Lonely World

**//Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose, Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on, and on, and on//**

Back at the Guardians ship, Rocket was listening to the music playing on Peters’ Zune player as he finished creating

A makeshift rope to haul Gamora up from the narrow gorge she and Proxima had fallen into.

Groot crept over to the door of the Benatar as Rocket tied a knot in a set of cords he’d been securing together

“Groot, stay put! You ain’t goin near Alligator mouth without supervision after what just happened!” he said sternly.

Baby Groots’ lower lip wavered and he kicked at a scratch on the titanium floor with a severely admonished look.

“I am Groot”

Rocket groaned, hanging his head for a moment.

“I know you’re sorry buddy, but these jerks ain’t like Gamora, they aint even like Nebula, they’re totally devoted that nutcase of a Titan, Thanos, and they can’t be trusted!” he stated, ending the conversation.

Groot crossed his arms

“I am Groot” he grumbled

He amused himself by rooting through Rockets tools, reaching for a small crate of explosives.

Rocket called out to him sternly, without looking up

“Groot, Don’t touch anythin’!”

Groot froze

.

“I am Groot!” he argued.

Rocket glanced up.

“I know you were goin’ for the explosives, and I’ll tell ya when you can use em. Till then, leave em alone!” he warned.

Baby Groot pouted and walked away to clamber onto the dashboard of the control panel at the front of the ship to look out of the window to watch as Peter finished up grading Corvus’ restraints.

Rocket had found another length of chain and a second pair of cuffs to secure around his ankles as well as his wrists. Thankfully, being separated from his Glaive meant his abdominal injury was healing slowly which would keep him from escaping.

Peter re-entered the ship.

“How’s it going?” he asked.

Rocket looked up.

“So long as Groot don’t blow us up before we set foot out the door, we’re good to go” he reported

Peter and Rocket exited the ship, Drax already waiting for them, having finally gotten Corvus Glaive under control.

Peter approached to address Corvus.

“Ok Croc face, cause we don’t trust you as far as we could throw you, you’re coming with us. Drax, keep hold of ‘im” Peter instructed.

Drax gripped the end of the chain restraining Corvus, which was clearly now re-enforced and secure. Baby Groot sat on Draxs’ broad shoulder and clutching a Taser in both hands.

Drax pulled at the chain to force Corvus to his feet.

“Worry not Quill, this demon will not escape my mighty clutches” he vowed.

Corvus, now without his cloak, heaved himself to his feet as he was forced to follow the Guardians. Should Gamora atteempt anything foolish he was confidant that Proxima could handle it but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned for her welfare, seeing as Proxima was already injured, without her weapon or armour, but Corvus hid his concern and decided not to put up a struggle for the moment, he simply had to be patiant.

Patience, after all, would eventualy lead to their victory just as it had in the past.

Rocket stepped up to Quills’ side with their make shift rope wound around his shoulder; the rope was made of several wires soldered and tied together so that it would be long enough, with about four wires wrapped around each other to ensure it was strong enough to hold Gamoras’ weight.

”Can we do this already? Don’t want just one of those two to get out alive after all, well, I mean if blue haired chick died it would not be the worst thing…” he second guessed himself.

Corvus gave a snarl of laughter.

“Proxima has defeated Gamora far more times than she has beaten her, if you should be considering anyone’s’ death down there it should be Gamoras’. My wife is not known for her patience nor for her even temper” he boasted.

Peter glanced at his friends as they walked, with Corvus trailing behind them.

“Ignore ‘im, he’s just trying to pick a fight and right now I just want to get Gamora out of there” he stated.

No one argued but Corvus, apparently was not finished.

“But I swear to you Terran, if Proxima has been severely harmed in any way, not only will I bring Gamora back to Thanos, I will bring him your head, along with those of your pathetic allies!” he vowed lowly.

Rocket looked back at the glaive wielder.

“Whatever, I seen more muscle on a friggin’ string bean, we could take you out no problem” he said off-handedly.

“Especially since we got that fancy staff of yours and that glow-y spear that belongs to your freaky-ass wife!” he smirked.

Peter looked down at Rocket as though questioning his friends’ sanity.

“Don’t you think we should get Gamora back before we start insulting this guy? I’d rather keep my voice box on the inside of my throat not between this guys’ teeth!”

Quill added the final part under his breath, knowing his companions would not understand the reference and he was far too concerned about Gamora to bother trying to explain it to them.

Reaching the edge of the canyon, Peter leant over.

“Gamora, you still alive down there?” he called.

Seeing him, Gamora pushed herself off from the opposite wall.

“What, did you go all the way to Knowhere and back to make that rope?” she smirked with a gesture of her hand.

Peter grinned back at her for a moment.

But a sound from behind him made Peter turn back. Squinting against the now setting sun, the Guardians could see a ship approaching.

Gradually it came to land not far from the grounded Benatar, and two figures disembarked, and as they drew closer the group recognized Mantis and Nebula as they approached.

“What happened?” Nebula demanded, taking note of Gamoras’ absence, she was also surprised to find Proxima not at Corvus’ side.

Taking the hand-made rope from Rocket, Peter began to unwind it.

“Oh you know how family reunions go, they always get a little out of hand” he shrugged.

Rocket scoffed.

“Especially your family, baldy” he commented.

Nebula rolled her eyes, but shared an amused glance with Mantis, before looking down at Corvus.

“Glaive.” She snapped.

Corvus’ blood colored eyes flared.

“Runt” he barked in response.

Rocket shrugged.

“I rest my friggin’ case”

Peter ducked in-front of Nebula.

“Ok, can we put this-” he waved his hands wildly between the two.

“On hold, and just get Gamora back up here because while shes’ down there with…whats her name, the more likely it is one of them is goin to kill the other” he gestured quickly.

Nebula crossed her arms, Mantis was behind her, looking of Nebulas’ shoulder to warily eye Corvus. Nebula answered Quill after a moment.

“Fine”

She gave in and stepped around Corvus Glaive, Mantis following close behind.

As Rocket and Peter fed the cable down to Gamora who gestured for Proxima to go first with a mistrustful look in her eyes.

“Go” she ordered.

Proxima scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Quite the tyrant already, little Gamora, it would be put to good use if you returned home and took over as Thanos’ heir someday” she jeered.

Gamora rolled her eyes, entirely uninterested in another argument. She stepped back impatiently, looking up to speak to Peter

“Hey, If she tries anything-” she glared at Proxima.

“Just push her back over!” she instructed.

Proximas’ condescending smirk fell at the threat, she couldn’t stomach that fall again.

Rocket looked up at Quill.

“We can’t just do that anyway?” he quipped hopefully

Peter grinned

“Man, I wish!” he said in agreement.

Proxima grasped the length of wire and began walking up the wall of the crevice. She reached the top, choosing where she placed her feet, her hands with unusual precision and caution, it was difficult with her fractured arm and she was forced to stop every so often, concealing a wince of pain, but she was tenacious and wasn’t going to let it stop her.

As he saw Proxima climb over the edge of crevice, finally in his sight again, Corvus felt a weight lift from his shoulders: she was unharmed, other than the hindrance of her fractured arm and a small cut near the base of her horn – they were so sensitive he knew it must have been causing her discomfort despite the small size of the cut.

As the Guardians re-attached the cuffs to her wrists and a second set around her ankles as they had done to Corvus, the pair met each-others gaze, blood red burning into deep amber, a single nod of reassurance was shared and Drax hauled Proxima across to re-attach her to the same length of chain as her husband.

Proxima grunted as she was forced to her knees, and her wrists and ankles cuffed once more. She glared at Drax, who ignored her and moved away, keeping hold of the length of chain attached to the single chain joining her to her husband, Baby Groot pressed a button on the Taser, making it spark with electricity for a moment and Proxima reluctantly lowered her gaze.

She returned her attention to Corvus, who peered at his partner as though assessing her for injury,

Disregarding the fact that they might be heard, a soft growl rumbled from Corvus chest as he pushed his forehead to Proximas’, once more their wrists and ankles were bound, restricting their movement.

“You’re unharmed?” he muttered.

Proxima nodded once, since she was not so invulnerable to harm, or immortal, as her husband was, he tended to worry for her. Never doubting her capabilities, but ever concerned for her safety and well-being.

She maneuvered her uninjured hand to grasp his.

“I’m fine, don’t look so concerned” she reassured.

Meanwhile, Gamora had climbed out of the crevice to exchange a brief embrace with Peter, who gestured to Proxima and Corvus.

“We gotta do something about those two, they’re just not going to stop” he predicted.

Gamora had to agree, watching Proxima and Corvus, the latter leant her forehead to Corvus’ in recognition and reassurance,

An idea struck Gamora.

“Mantis” Gamora started, Nebula and the Empath looked at her.

“Would you do something for me?”

Mantis’ eyes widened with curiosity but Nebula, almost reading Gamoras’ thought process, frowned.

Breaking their moment of physical contact, it was Proxima that noticed Mantis moving towards Corvus, the green leather clad female who was closely followed by Nebula, put a hand to Corvus head, murmuring something under her breath, and a second later Corvus slumped to the floor as Mantis darted around him to get to Proxima, who tried to get to her feet.

“Wretch, what did you do-”

There was a pressure on her shoulder and everything went black.

**//Streetlights people  
Livin' just to find emotion, Hidin' somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin', Hold on to that feelin' Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin', Hold on, Streetlight people/**/


	15. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing her 'Siblings' again, Nebula comes to see that she cannot forgive, or forget the past, but it isn't Proxima or Corvus who will receive her vengeance.
> 
> Song - Stay with Me Danity Kane

**//I'm trying and hoping for the day When my touch is enough to take the pain away  
Cause I've searched for so long, the answer is clear  
We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear//**

Nebula, having finished topping up the fuel tank of the Benatar, slammed the open hatch for the fuel tank shut

“There, it’s full.” Nebula claimed

Quill had been helping Rocket with the ships repairs, their bickering doing nothing to hinder their progress, but he got to his feet upon hearing Nebulas statement. She looked across to her left, seeing Gamora a few meters away talking with Mantis, Nebula got to her feet, brushing sand from her dark purple leather pants.

Quill walked up to her

“Hey thanks”

Nebula shrugged

“You’re…welcome.” she said

She watched as Mantis approached, her short black hair lifting slightly in the breeze, and she was holding her hands in front of her, fiddling with her fingers and smiling. Mnatis liked smiling and she’d gotten better at it already, particularly since she and Nebula had become an item – now it seemed far more natural for her, more genuine.

Nebula only took her eyes off of her to glance at Quill without further acknowledgment of his gratitude which she brushed off so easily

“Excuse me”

Without a word she walked over to meet Mantis. She didn’t want to do this, she never thought anything could be more unpleasant and difficult than her years spent with Thanos but she was certain that this would come as close competition. She felt sick in fact.

Mantis’ grin seemed to widen as she stopped in front of her, she was practically bouncing with enthusiasm

“Nebula! What will we do with the ship, shall we go back to Xandar?” she asked curiously

Nebula swallowed

“N-no Mantis…”

The Empath clapped her hands once

“Oh, somewhere else, Rocket is always talking about contraxia maybe we can go there?” she urged excitedly

Nebula wanted to wince, not because she knew exactly what kind of place Contraxia was and that Mnatis was definatly not ready a disreputable place such as that, or the fact that she, Nebula recalled Proxima and Corvus speaking about it after returning from a weeks respite, she’d found herself wishing for modified, cybernetic auditory canals so that she would be able to mute the conversation, which she had not purposely meant to overhear.

No, she wanted to flinch because Mantis’ enthusiasm and eagerness was making what she had to say more difficult

“Mantis…I’m taking the ship but not to Xandar”

Mantis bright, wide eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled innocently

Even before her cybernetics it had been years since she’d cried. But now she felt her chest tighten in the horridly familiar way it did whenever she used to cry as a child, which, aboard the Sanctuary 2 was not uncommon. At a young age she’d leant hide her tears and pain behind a mask of stoicism, a cold wall that protected her, kept her safe and hidden from those who took advadage of such weakness.

But that was NOT Mantis…Mantis was…sweet, kind, naïve compared to Nebula but Nebula was coming to truly feel that Mantis would never hurt her. And Nebula, sectretly, had vowed never to harm Mantis, which was why she had to make herself do this no matter the cost.

“Mantis…” Nebula hesitated for a moment

“You’re not going with me.” she stated bluntly

Mantis froze as her face fell, her contented smile disappeared

“I-I don’t understand”

Nebula kept her gaze steady, unwilling let Mantis see her break

“You have to stay with the others, idiots that they are but you’ll be safe with them. It’ll be hard enough getting onto the Sanctuary without being seen alone, if you came along and we were caught…”

Nebula suppressed a distressed shudder as the thought entered her mind.

“Thanos and the rest of the Order won’t hesitate to use any weakness an enemy has, against them…I’m not going to put you in danger like that.” she finished coldly

Mantis lower lip wavered as she lowered her pitch black eyes

Nebula shook her head

“Don’t cry” she implored, uncomfortably.

She may have only seen Mantis cry once but she was in no hurry to repeat the experience, not when she felt close to tears herself, even though her modifications had made it impossible after Thanos found her crying after brutal and humiliating defeat at Gamoras’ hands when they had been younger.

Mantis’ breathing came in short uneven gasps

“Don’t leave me behind…” she whispered

Nebula inhaled and pushed Mantis away, pretending she hadn’t seen the tears running down her girlfriends’ cheeks, she couldn’t hesitate; she couldn’t let her mind be changed by second hand emotion. Nebula had barely moved three away paces before she froze, flexed her bionic hand and darted back to Mantis, throwing her arms around her neck, clinging to her tightly and hugging her as close as possible.

Mantis returned the embrace just a fiercely, burying her face against Nebulas’ neck, she smelt metallic but under that there was a unique scent that Mantis only associated with Nebula. She didn’t want to let go, ever.

“You’ll be fine, bug. I’ll come back once Thanos is gone, once hes’ paid for everything he has done to me, to my sister.” she insisted

With a shaking sigh, Nebula took Mantis wrists, gently but firmly prying her arms from around her middle, to put Mantis at arm’s length, but instead of leaving, she raised her hand, the one that was still comprised of flesh and blood, so that it was level with their chests and entwined her fingers with Mantis’ own. She rested her forehead to hers and the pair closed their eyes for a moment.

There was no telling when, or if Nebula would return and the thought frightened Mantis. It frightened Nebula but she refused to show it outwardly. All of a sudden their hands became engulfed in a warm golden glow and Nebula felt a kind of warmth spread through her along with a sudden surge of courage that had been absent before now.

Nebula smiled softly

“Thanks, bug.” She muttered

Their eyes opened, black meeting black, before Nebula suddenly pulled her lover closer, cupping the back of her head to kiss her, as Mantis responded, melding her mouth firmly against Nebulas’. The Luphomoid felt an almost overwhelming rush of emotion, affection and love from Mantis.

Nebula dug her fingers into her lovers skin, almost hard enough to bruise but controlling herself enough to avoid it, before finally tearing herself away, her hand still partially hidden in Mantis thick, soft hair as the Luphomoid straightened

“I…Love you, Mantis”

With her thumb, Nebula wiped away a stay tear from Mantis’ face, she looked so lost, so innocent…Nebula tore herself away and ran to the ship. The rest of the Guardians had noticed her climbing into the ship saw Mantis standing alone, wringing her hands anxiously.

Gamora reached the slightly younger woman, placing a hand on her shoulder

“Where is she going?” she asked

Mantis released a shuddering sob

“Thanos” she informed.

Gamoras’ eyes widened

“What? I thought she… Nebula!” she shouted, taking several steps towards the ship as it came to life.

Nebula had already clambered into the pilot’s seat of the borrowed Xandarian ship, flicked the switches and controls to set her course and began to maneuver the ship off of the ground. She looked out to where the Guardians stood, scattered and standing various distances apart but they were all watching her.

She saw Gamora mouth her name, obviously hoping to stop her, but Nebula intended to fulfil her revenge against Thanos once and for all.

“You will always be my sister” she stated, though Gamora couldn’t hear her she wondered if she had read her lips.

And with a heavy feeling in her chest she drove the ship out of the planet’s atmosphere.

Gamora lifted an arm across her eyes as the breeze created by the ships thrusters blew a wave of sand and dust in her direction. When she lowered said arm and looked back at Mantis, who seemed not been affected by the uplift of sand and grit or she simply hadn’t even noticed.

“I’m sorry Mantis…” Gamora started

But Mantis sniffled miserably, turned and ran inside the Benatar, dodging around Rocket who watched her go.

Gamora moved to follow her distraught friend

“Mantis, wait!”

Drax however, held out his arm, effectively stopping her

“Best let the bug lady be.” he said calmly

Peter approached and put an arm around Gamora

“He’s probably right, she’s not going to want to talk. Damn, can’t believe I’m agreeing with the walking Thesaurus” he relaized at the last minuet

Drax frowned

“What are talking about you always agree with me because I am always right!” he stated

Quills’ eyebrows rose and he gave a mocking chuckle

“No you’re not!” he argued

Rocket gestured with one hand

“Quill’s right man you wrong like…99 times out of 100” he agreed

Quill waved a hand in Rockets direction

“Thank you!”

Drax stepped closer to his friends

“Name one time I have not been correct!” he challenged

Rocket rose to the bait

“Know-where!”

Quill snapped his fingers

“The Sovereign, with the thing that tried to feed off of the Anulax batteries, you said you could peirce its skin from the outside cause it was thinner when it’s obviously going to be the same thickness from inside to the outside!” he added.

Baby Groot held up his hand

“I am Groot! I am Groot…”

Rocked nodded

“Exactly, you almost got us arrested for that! And there was that time on-” he would have continued had Gamora not interrupted

“Can we not do this now, Nebula has just gone to kill Thanos, by herself, with no back up, and we have Proxima and Corvus to deal with!” she shouted in frustration before storming away

There was a short silence before Drax grumbled under his breath

“I said name one time not many. And they’re Harbulary battaries Quill, so I am right once more!”

Quill scoffed humorously

“No you’re not!”

Rocket groaned, his frustration almost matching Gamoras by this point.

**//** **Stay with me, don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me, hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
So stay with me, just stay with me//**


	16. What You Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians are finally en route to the Sovereign. Realizations are made, doubts brought to the surface.
> 
> Song - Nobody's home - Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray this story isnt dead!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, still dealing with a lot of personal issue since this year has been a total shit-show for me personally and my family, luckily my motivation to continue and FINISH this story has returned so stay tuned for more soon! 
> 
> Massive thanks to those who have read, left Kudos and commented on this fic so far it means so much to me :)

**// Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind.  
  
She can't find her place. She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place. //**

With the ship on auto-pilot and on course for the Sovereign, the Guardians where able to rest and put their feet up, Gamora however, couldn’t relax. Instead she watched from the window of the ship, lost in thought. Peter, leaning on the edge of the iron frame around the window, watched her for a moment.

He was the luckiest guy in the universe to be her, now spoken, ‘unspoken thing’.

“You sure you want to go through with this?” he asked.

Gamora turned to him sharply.

“Of course I am, why do you think I wouldn’t be?” she demanded.

Peter shrugged.

“Well, the fact that you’re more broody than the emo kid in my old school, I kicked your ass at cards just now and you didn’t demand a re-match…and your glare just now…”

He made a face of mock disappointment, softly shaking his head.

“Didn’t think your heart was totally in it”

Gamora sighed 

“Peter, I can’t go back on this now! If we let them go back to Thanos he’ll never stop, next time it won’t be just Proxima and Corvus, it’ll be Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, as many Outriders as they can spare…and a very pissed off and humiliated Proxima and Corvus!” she insisted.

“But…there’s something about Proxima…”

Gamora glanced at the two Generals.

They gotten the pair aboard and Mantis had put them to sleep in order to keep them under control, for a while at least. Now, tucked away at the back of the ship, Proxima and Corvus lay on their sides, backs to the wall in deep sleep, legs chained to a strong piece of piping and their wrists bound together.

Gamora continued.

“Her loyalty to Thanos has never been totally stable, despite what she says. And down in the caverns…”

Peter interrupted.

“hey, I hope you’re not letting her get into your head, I mean from what you’ve told me they’ll do whatever it takes to get you back to Thanos, including gaining your trust, whatever they said, its all bull!”

Gamora shook her head, recalling how Proxima had quite literally bared her scars for Gamora to see with her own eyes, and the reason for Proximas’ distance had become clear.

“No. Peter it’s not as simple as that…Proxima wouldn’t have told me the things she did even if she was trying to gain my trust, that isn’t _her. _Peter I finally understand why she hates me so much and i- I can’t say I blame her, just like with Nebula, I never bothered to find out exactly what it was she couldn’t stand, now I do.”

Peter sighed, hanging his head; he didn’t fully understand her hesitation, from what Gamora had told him she hated everyone from her life with Thanos, except Nebula, more recently. But Gamora was conflicted, and he wanted to help if possible.

“So…you think Gladiator champion and Great White Goblin over there could turn against Thanos?”

Gamora shook her head.

“I don’t think so, not Corvus, Proxima…I’m not certain, sometimes I used to wonder whether Corvus was the only reason she stayed, and out of fear of what Thanos would do if she tried to leave. She’d never do anything for the good of anyone else besides herself, or Corvus, but she’d only turn on Thanos if the trust and loyalty she does have is totally shattered.

Peter reached into his back pocket, taking out something and holding it out to her.

“You mean…something like this?”

A red light flashed between the pair, casting a shadow across Gamora’s features as realization slowly crept across her features.

** A short while later **

Gamora and Peter sat at the table with set of playing cards, picking up a card to end her turn, but Peter could tell she was distracted, he’d almost beaten her a further three times at cards, despite his inexperience with this particular game.

Mantis, still in heartache over Nebulas sudden departure, sat away from the group, staring out of the window at nothing in particular.

Gamora glanced at the Empath,

“Hey Mantis, how long before they wake up?”

Mantis blinked sadly.

“Not long, they are only sleeping” she answered, twiddling her fingers in her hand, turning her face back to the window, wondering where Nebula was, if she was safe.

Gamora, out of sympathy, didn’t press the issue, she too was fearful for Nebulas’ safety, particularly as she knew Thanos, what he was capable of, far better than Mantis. But she couldn’t let herself be distracted, she still had Corvus and Proxima to deal with, and the sooner they woke the sooner she could begin.

Meanwhile Drax, sat on a spare crate sharpening his swords, spoke up, a hopeful glint in his eye.

“I still do not see why we don’t hold those two to ransom, order Thanos to surrender as our prisoner, once we have him then…”

The large male pretended to draw line down the center of his face to his chest.

Quill looked up from his card game with Gamora giving Drax an incredulous, if not confused, expression.

“You’re…going to draw a line down his face? What else, Moustache, glasses…?” Quill shrugged casually, despite Drax not understanding sarcasm or metaphors he couldn’t help but do it nonetheless.

Drax continued with a bewildered expression, not comprehending that Peter was simply making fun of him.

“Of course not, what would that do, Quill? I would kill the Titan, this-”

Drax made the gesture once more.

“Means death, Quill” he added.

Quill rolled his eyes, wanting to make a commented about pulling Draxs’ leg, but he wasn’t going to tell him this, as literal as he was, Drax would probably drop kick him for trying to ‘actually’ pull his leg off, so Peter just sighed in exasperation.

“Drax, buddy it’s this!” 

Peter drew his finger across his throat, showing him the correct gesture.

But Drax continued to argue.

“But I would not simply cut the mad Titans’ throat; I would split him in _half_!” Drax insisted.

Quill hung his with a frustrated groan. What was the _point_…?!

“I am Groot?”

Rocket was heard in the background, yelling at their physically youngest member.

“Hey! We don’t need to Taser em’ they’re already unconscious ya dope, hey, I’ll tell ya when to use the explosives, just not now!” he scolded Baby Groot. 

Proxima shifted in discomfort as she woke, finding herself lying on the floor of the Guardians ship, her vision remained blurred for a few seconds, she quickly realized that Corvus sat beside her, and as she looked up she saw him sat up, with his head leaning back against the wall behind them, but his protective gaze remained on her.

“Midnight?” he asked in a low tone.

Pushing herself up, Proxima nodded, confirming that she was alright.

“What happened?”

Corvus sighed.

“The Guardians seem to have acquired an Empath; they rendered us unconscious for a while”

Their chains rattled as Proxima sat up beside him, with a stiff groan she leant back against the wall of the ship.

“Our ‘sister’ certainly has Thanos’ knack for obtaining useful allies” she quipped begrudgingly.

For a while they sat, for the most part in silence, with Corvus trying to put together another strategy for their escape, Proxima however was distracted by her own thoughts, which she kept to herself until she could do so no longer.

“My love, I must ask something” Proxima said finally, unable to sit secluded in the persistent cycle of her own thoughts any longer. Corvus turned to her.

“Anything, Midnight, you know that” he assured.

Proximas’ gaze, though fixed ahead, on the Guardians, seemed to look past their enemies to the horizon behind the Benatar.

“What will we do if we fail? We have paid the price for failure before, as you know. But this time…Thanos wants Gamora back on the Sanctuary and he has made it clear that we are not to return without her. But…we are outnumbered Corvus, it’s just us, no weapons, no armies.”

Corvus watched her for a long moment before following her gaze.

“I will not pretend to have a pleasing answer, my dear Midnight, nor any form of answer at all if I am honest because I do not know. Gamora has given no implication as to what they intent to do with us once their ship is restored. I only wish the tracking signal had activated” he told her, irritated that he had dropped the communication band.

They had been confident that, once their tracker had been activated, re-enforcements would have been sent to deal with the Guardians, provide Proxima and Corvus with a new Q-ship, and they would be able to bring Gamora to Thanos.

It was Proximas’ turn to look at him.

“Do not place blame solely on yourself, husband. Of all people I should have been able to defeat _Gamora_ in one to one combat… or at least have had the mind to ensure the Tracking system had been enabled…”

Corvus met her eye.

“Whatever the outcome of this, success or fail, we will do so together, neither one of us need shoulder sole blame” he insisted.

Proxima nodded.

“Success, Failure…or Exile” she corrected.

A moment later Gamora appeared, throwing something a short way into the air and catching it

“Looks like you were right” she stated, addressing Proxima.

“What you said about Thanos leaving you damaged, that’s not worth the effort or resources it would take to give you modifications.”

With a flick of her wrist, Gamora tossed something at their feet: it was Corvus’ communication band, the one he and Proxima had tricked Groot into obtaining for them.

Looking from Corvus to Proxima, the Zen-Whoberi female crossed her arms with a smug expression.

“It’s been active since before the Caverns, he knows exactly where you are…he just doesnt give enough of a damn to do anything about it. You were right, you are disposable.”

The pair simply glared murderously at her, and all hope Gamora had that they might change they mind once they saw with their own eyes, disappeared.

“Fine, then the Sovereign can do what they want, you’ll never see Thanos for what he really is, if you’re too blinded to see after this then you never will!”

With that she stormed away, leaving her ‘Siblings’ to stare at the device, Proxima dove forward with an enraged expression, still being chained together Corvus grunted as she lurched forward.

“Proxima!”

She snatched the communication band, it was more difficult with her wrists restrained but she turned it in her hands, seeing the red light flashing.

“No, no, no that can’t be…I didn’t think I’d activated it before they took it…” she stammered, her eyes darting frantically.

Corvus leant closer, seeing it for himself.

“Gamora, she must have activated it, she’s _lying_!”

Though the words were snarled in outrage at her ear, Proxima didn’t flinch, too familiar with her husband to be fearful of his more feral sounds.

Still staring at the comm-band she shook her head.

“No”

Corvus looks at her profile, taking in the sharp contours of her face, her horns…her near panicked expression

“No, she wasn’t, we…we can’t, remember? Gamora especially, she was so young when Thanos took her, she never learnt to lie, not effectively anyway”

Corvus knew she was right, other than Proxima, Gamora was perhaps the worst liar aboard the Sanctuary 2.

“It’s been active all this time…then…”

His wife turned to him, finishing his sentence.

“Thanos knows, he knows where we are, he could have had a ship sent…The Maw, Cull, anyone could have contacted us by now, and…nothing.”

The truth of her words bears down on the pair with a sudden weight neither is certain how to stomach. Though Proximas’ expression is one of less surprise than her husband, but her scarred top lip curled in disgust.

“This was never just about bringing _her_ back to him” she stated in a venomous tone.

“…this wasn’t a show his faith and trust in us; as his most loyal and capable Generals, it was just another sick _test” _

She launches the device across the room, to the best of her ability and it smashes, the pieces clattering loudly to the steel floor. Corvus grabs her in alarm, too late. Drax rounded the corner, disturbed by the commotion, with his sword in hand and an expression that told the pair he was ready for a skirmish. Corvus held Proxima in place; she was vibrating with rage, ready for a fight if his past experience was anything to go by. He met the Destroyers eyes calmly, and felt relieved upon receiving a small nod as the red-skin male assessed the situation and deemed it in hand enough to leave them be.

Corvus looked to Proxima as soon as Drax had gone.

“Proxima” he hissed, carding a hand roughly over the top of her head, through her hair.

“You have to calm down!”

Still sneering, and glaring at the opposite wall, her hands contract repeatedly, the adrenaline of her anger demanding to be released in the same manner she had always done, but with her wrists bound, nothing on hand to throw, nothing in range to kick or otherwise destroy or damage and no-one particularly appealing to beat or cleave in two, she can do nothing but sit there.

Corvus held onto her firmly, despite the threat that she could choose to take her bitter indignation out on him, but if she did he would heal quickly enough, so he remains where he is. She sets her jaw and her teeth ‘clink’ loudly. She grips his forearm and at first he considered that she’d made the unconscious decision to break it, it wouldn’t have been the first time he had been the recipient of her frustration when she’d had no other outlet, but the crack of his bones never came and she simply clung to him.

For several moments she remained still, as though frozen by her own cold, unvented anger. Her only movement is her fists, clenching and unclenching without rhythm, she let Corvus knead her flesh with his claws, unwilling as he was to cause her harm, he knows that the pin-pricks he makes in her skin will help as they wait for her fury to thaw.

When she relaxed, just a fraction, he deems it safe to speak.

“Midnight, there is another explanation, once we are freed from these chains, we’ll overpower these Guardians, take Gamora back to Sanctuary 2, and make inquiries to Thanos, he will explain…”

He can see in her eyes, even at the side angle he is watching her from now, that her mind is a spiral of thoughts, doubts.

“What if we didn’t?”

He is almost forced to double-take, and his arms unexpectedly release her in his surprise at her words, surely she couldn’t mean…

“What if we didn’t return to Thanos?”

When she turned to him her features were expressionless in the light of the Benatar, but she could see that Corvus’ features were not.

“Proxima”

Never had her name felt like such a spike through her heart, especially not from her husband.

“You cannot be serious? You’re injury has left you delirious…”

Proxima was certain she should have felt insulted by the implication, had she not been so deep in shock at her realization and the fact that she was also forced to acknowledge how long she had wanted to say those words, how much of a weight was lifted from her as she finally did. But the horrified look Corvus was giving her meant her elation was short lived.

“Corvus, you cannot truly be content with the idea of servitude for the rest of your life?”

“If not Thanos then whom _would_ we serve?” he demanded.

Proxima couldn’t help feeling that he had dodged her point entirely; in the hope of getting her point across more directly she rolled to her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers.

“Whomever we _choose_, that’s precisely the point, Corvus we could serve ourselves, do as we please!”

Corvus turned from her, taking his hands from her own to sit against the wall.

“We’ll speak on it later. I must think for a while, we’ll reach the Sovereign in the next few hours.”

His tone is suddenly unusually distant from her, like he’s put a barrier between them with just those few words, and Proxima knew that this was his way of telling her to stop, not to press the point. Despite her stubborn nature, every cell within her that told her to argue, she let the subject drop.

Normally their arguments are more heated, not physically…apart from that one time, when he’d given her the scar on her top lip, but with time it, and their relationship had recovered. It was rare for them to argue, to the extent that he would retreat from her as he did now, and Proxima was left with a swirl of nausea in her gut, the one she always had after the handful of serious altercations they have had.

This argument however, is brief, hissed at each other in the shadows to avoid the ears of their captors, but somehow she felt as though this is more serious than any other argument they’ve gotten into.

Her suspicions are confirmed when Corvus didn’t acknowledge her for the rest of the journey.

**// She wants to go home but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go**

**No place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside //**


	17. Give The Other Fellow Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus and Proxima are brought before the Sovereign.
> 
> Song - Live and let Die - Paul McCartney

**//When you were young And your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
You know you did, You know you did//**

Rocket stayed aboard the ship with baby Groot, at Peter’s insistence since they couldn’t afford to insult the Sovereign yet again, not when they were trying to apologise and make amends for their (Rockets!) previous actions. Gamora took the lead, tugging Proxima alongside her with Drax and Quill flanking from behind, Drax, being physically stronger than Quill, held Corvus.

Both Black Order members were bound and weapon-less.

Gamora forced an unwilling Proxima to her knees, Corvus snarled as he was made to do the same, falling heavily beside his wife, whom he still had not spoken to since their disagreement, jerking his shoulder free from Draxs grip with a hiss. 

Quill stepped forward to address the stoic Priestess Ayesha.

“So…look, Grand Priestess Ayesha…ma’am? Erm last time my buddy said some things, he took your batteries… insulted you…oof!” Quill grunted as Gamora elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ok, and probably a whole lot of other stuff you have every right to be mad about” he added quickly,

“…but we are really, really sorry, ok?” Quill emphasised, gesturing to Gamora and Drax.

When they said nothing, Peter subtly motioned to Gamora who, luckily, took the hint and stepped forward to stand in line with Peter.

“We are, and we hope that the deliverance of Thanos’ best Generals, to do with as you please…”

Gamora paused, her straight expression faltered as she happened to glance at Proxima and Corvus; outwardly they stayed emotionless but Gamora saw the trepidation in their eyes. Her apprehension lasted only a moment however, and Gamora continued to address the High Priestess.

“…well, we hope that it can aid in repairing the damage our past slight caused you and your people”

The High Priestess remained still and silent as she considered the Guardians words. Hoping to aid their case, Gamora bowed, getting to one knee, with Peter copying, and a reluctant looking Drax stepping up beside her to do the same.

Finally they were given an answer.

“Very Well” Ayesha said finally, making Guardians and the two Black Order Generals look up.

“We will accept…your kind offering. These Generals of Thanos are wanted across the Galaxy for their crimes, but the justice of the Sovereign cannot be matched. They will be punished for their crimes and then sentenced to Death” she stated.

The rest of the Sovereign murmured in agreement.

Proxima and Corvus’ expressions remained unreadable, and they kept their heads bent towards the floor and while Proxima kept her eyes down, Corvus’ darted in various directions assessing the area for any possible escape route: he found none.

Ayesha spoke to The Guardians.

“As an act of extended curtesy I offer you the chance to bear witness to these two vile beings as they are dealt the highest form of punishment by the Sovereign Justice.” she offered.

Gamora had no idea what the haughty Priestess meant; she’d heard rumours but believed nothing when it came to the whispers concerning the Sovereign justice system. Delivering Corvus and Proxima was one thing, to witness their…punishment, possibly even execution; the idea no longer sparked any kind of pleasure in her heart.

Gamora saw Corvus and Proxima glaring at her, her lips parted waveringly, as though she were about to speak but Quill, sensing her uncertainty, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and addressed Ayesha.

“Thanks, I er, think we’ll take a rain check on that, we just want to head on our way. Wouldn’t want to impose on your generosity and all” Peter gestured quickly, guiding Gamora along with him as he backed away and made for the door with Drax following.

As Gamora passed her former ‘siblings’, Corvus hissed at her.

“You pretend to be _better_ but this simply proves you are no different than us, you never will be. You’ll always be a Child of Thanos.” he snapped.

Proxima glared at Gamora over her husband’s shoulder with a deep look of betrayal and anger.

Gamora, narrowing her eyes at Corvus, stopped just out of reach when he lunged for her, the action far too half-hearted on Corvus’ part to be an actual attempt at grabbing her, the Sovereign would have acted far quicker than the time it would have taken him to subdue Gamora and cause any lasting harm.

Gamora looked down at Corvus with a soft shake of her head

“I am not like you, not anymore. This is what you deserve.”

Proxima snorted scathingly, and Gamora turned her back on the couple to follow her friends to the entrance.

“You were one of us once!” Proxima called after her

“…Committed the same ‘crimes’ as we in the name of Thanos’ cause, yet you are walking out of here as though you’ve done the Galaxy some great favour, when you should to be in chains alongside us!!” Proxima shouted across the hall.

The doors slammed behind the Guardians, leaving Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive entirely at the mercy of the Sovereign.

Ayesha slowly got to her feet, moving as all Sovereign did, with grace and near silence, she stood at the front of the raised dais and looked down on the Black Order Generals

Proxima’s lip curled in distain.

“Whatever it is you plan on doing, as Thanos’ Generals we have likely endured far worse” she stated without thinking.

Ayesha’s head snapped in her direction.

“You, you are Rheanarian are you not?”

Without waiting for Proxima to respond, Ayesha continued

“Your kind strives for genetic perfection as well I am told, by solely mating with the twin you were born with? Given the biological physical and mental deformities which that kind of…behaviour, creates I find it laughable that your kind think it actually works” the Priestess scoffed arrogantly, with a conceited look on her face.

Insulted, Proxima wanted to throw herself at the Sovereign leader, but only managed to raise herself to one knee before Corvus caught her wrist to pull her back down firmly, the only time he’d really acknowledged her since their arrival.

Ayesha smirked at Proximas’ anger and lifted an elegant hand, signalling for one of the guards.

“Kato” she beckoned.

Like her and every other Sovereign inhabitant, Kato was genetically and physically perfect, with golden hair and skin and a haughty expression, the guard stepped forward and in his hand was a weapon, perhaps the only thing that made him stand out from the rest of the guards: The dull golden handle held nine cords, tipped with steel barbs.

Proxima heard Corvus growling, felt him shift closer to her.

“What is it?” she asked so only he could hear.

It wasn’t like him to become so nervous at the sight of a single weapon, and he didn’t take his eyes from the weapon in the guard, Katos’ hand

“Electro-whip.” He told her simply.

Proximas’ eyes widened.

“I thought they were outlawed across the Galaxy?” she muttered.

She only knew what little Corvus had told her of such an item, given their illegality there was now very little information available about such a weapon. Thanos had desired one, supposedly to tame the Outriders, for years, without success.

Ayesha folded her hands in her lap.

“30 lashes’ each I think, for now. Your execution will take place at dawn.”

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd. Proxima, unable to keep her panicked look hidden, turned to Ayesha.

“Wait!”

The Priestess turned her head sharply in Proxima’s direction.

“Do not think pleading for mercy will do any good. You were promised the full extent of the Sovereign Justice and that is what you shall be given” she snapped impatiently.

Proxima set her features so the Priestess wouldn’t see her trepidation.

“You clearly know of us, Priestess Ayesha, as Thanos’ Generals?”

It took everything she had to keep her biting tone at bay.

“Then you will be aware that my husband here…” her eyes flicked to Corvus and back to the Priestess.

“He is immortal…” she met Ayesha’s speculative gaze while forcing herself to ignore Corvus as he leant his head close to hers.

“Proxima, what are you doing?” he hissed, becoming concerned when she tensed but otherwise ignored him.

The Grand priestess didn’t react.

“What is your point, Rheanarian?” she snapped.

Proxima continued

“Then you’ll also know that, so long as my husbands’ glaive is intact, he will recover from whatever injury dealt to him” she added

“The glaive may be in the hands of the Guardians, but the principle still stands. Had the glaive been damaged in any way or destroyed, then my husband would have felt it, you would have been able to tell by now, so you see, punish him and the glaive will heal whatever damage inflicted on him, hardly punishment.” she said quickly.

She was well aware that Corvus would certainly not recover from whatever punishment the Sovereign was planning, at least not with any haste, his glaive was most certainly too far away by now for the effects to take effect with the swiftness she was implying. Proxima never been even a half-decent liar, but she hoped that since she was simply…distorting the truth rather than outright lying, it would be enough to convince the Priestess of Corvus’ abilities.

“So you see, it would be pointless…Simply deal his punishment to me instead, I will take his alongside my own” she stated, to Corvus’ horror.

“Proxima!”

The normally eloquent Dreadlord was too shocked to form a more coherent argument, and his exclamation was drowned out by the murmuring and soft chatter among the Priestess’ subjects, making it easier for Proxima to ignore him, Ayesha seemed to consider her words, with an hand curled under chin. Corvus glanced between his wife and the Priestess, morbidly hoping that she might refuse Proxima’s request, What was she thinking…?!

Ayesha smirked slightly.

“Very well”

Corvus eyes widened and his stomach dropped as he strained against his restraints.

“No!”

It took several guards to haul Corvus away, to the edges of the gathered crowd. The chains holding Proxima retracted into the floor abruptly, causing her to fall forward, so that she landed, sprawled on her front, with her arms spread either side of her.

Breathing deeply, Proxima’s scarred lip curled in anger and fearful anticipation, closing her eyes as she still refused to face Corvus. Kato, holding the electro-whip moved towards her and Proxima grunted as Kato planted a foot heavily on her back, roughly tearing away the material of her suit, then bra, baring her flesh from the nape of her neck to the last node of her spine.

Proximas' features twitched as she snarled in anger and humiliation.

**//** ** But if this ever changin' world  
In which we live in Makes you give in and cry…//**

Corvus struggled against his bonds, forced to watch while the guard, Kato, pressed a button on the handle of his weapon, the nine cords of the Cat O Nine crackled as it ignited, thin streaks of orange/white electricity sparked constantly around the length cords and up to the metal barbs. Corvus tensed at the exact same moment she did.

The guard heaved his arm back, and brought down the electrified weapon down onto the bare back of Proxima Midnight.

**//Say live and let die, Live and let die**

**What does it matter to ya, when you got a job to do **

**you got to do it well  
You got to give the other fella hell**

**You used to say live and let live. **

**you know you did You know you did**//


	18. Overkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sovereign deliver justice on the General of the Black Order
> 
> Song - Show Must Go On - Queen

**//Empty spaces, what are we living for?  
Abandoned places, I guess we know the score, on and on  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?**

**Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, Does anybody want to take it anymore?**

**The show must go on//**

Corvus couldn’t even bring himself to blink, each time the electro-whip came down across Proxima’s back he wanted to shut his eyes to block out the image, but he refused; she was taking the lashes meant for him along with her own…the least he could do was force himself to watch.

For the first _five_ lashes, Proxima didn’t move or even blink, she simply kept her furious gaze on Ayesha, her glair radiating her inner anger.

The _eighth_ lash made her flinch.

On the _eleventh_ lash, she groaned, biting through her lower lip causing a line of blue blood to trickle down her chin, thick, bloody streaks were already covering her back.

_Twelve_

_Thirteen_

With each new wound that was cut into her, it was coupled with a jarring electric shock that seared her flesh.

_Fourteen_

The next lash made her cry out, it was stifled as she pursed her lips but the sound broke free anyway

**//** **The show must go on, The show must go on, yeah  
Inside my heart is breaking, My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile, still, stays on**

**I guess I'm learning**

** I must be warmer now **

**I'll soon be turning, round the corner now** **//**

The _Twentieth_ left her screaming. Her body convulsed with each breath she took, her fingers curled and flexed against the polished, golden floor.

Every new wound dealt by the electro-whip caused the pain to surge…she hoped she would become numb to it, but between every lash Kato paused to let the pain sink in, then resumed.

Pause and resume.

Proxima could hear screams…not recognising them as her own, full throated, raw shrieks of utter agony echoed throughout the Golden Hall of the Sovereign Palace

The nine electrified cords ripped across her back yet again

_Twenty-three_

Corvus fell limp against his restraints, his surroundings felt distant…unreal, like the backdrop of a dream…

No. Proxima’s screams, the sight of her abused back and shoulders, the shredded skin barely clinging to muscle and even bone around her shoulder blade, the smell of blood and scorched flesh hung thick and heavy in the air, worsened for Corvus’ advanced senses…it was no dream, this was a night terror.

By the fortieth lash Proxima had all but lost her voice, her pained cries had become little more than guttural, rasping wails, pushed from her throat on little more than instinct, as a wounded animal might howl until its final breath.

_Forty three_

This time she hardly moved, drained of too much blood and energy, her body jerked only from the force with which the electro-whip was brought down on her, a weak moan passed her lips.

_Forty four_

Corvus didn’t know how much longer he could stand this: Proxima was bleeding heavily and he could just make out the weary groans of agony she made. He also didn’t miss the single tear that rolled down over the bridge of her nose to the floor beneath her.

**//** **Outside the dawn is breaking, but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**

**I'll top the bill  
I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the show…Show**

**The show must go on, The show must go on//**


	19. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora makes her decision
> 
> Song - Saviour of Nothing - Disturbed

**//Now you've become everything you claimed to fight  
Through your need to feel you're right  
You're the saviour of nothing now**

**When you were a young one, they tormented you**

**They could always find a way to make you feel ashamed// **

Gamora watched the bright, grand palace of the Sovereign slowly moving further and further away.

_‘The full extent of the Sovereign Justice system…’ _

The Grand Priestess’ words rang in her ears like the words to the songs Peter liked to play on his Zune…

“So, where to next Guardians?” Peter called loudly from the pilots’ seat

“Contraxia!”

“The planet Varga!”

“The battle pits of Trivoli!”

“I am Groot!”

Gamora, too distracted by her thoughts, didn’t join in with the series of eager suggestions.

Peter turned to his friends.

“Rocket, we’re not going to Contraxia, we’re broke as hell so we don’t have any credit to gamble, Mantis, not bad, but we need more fuel to reach Varga, Drax you got us banned from planet Trivoli for six months and Groot….that’s a disgusting idea and where the hell did you hear about that?!”

Peters shocked expression which was directed at the small Tree-like being, eased into a softer one of mild irritation as her turned to Gamora.

“Gamora you pick” he encouraged

Concerned when she didn’t join in their usual squabbling (group discussion) Peter turned to her, only for Gamora.

She didn’t respond, or insinuate that she had even heard him, at least not for a few moments.

**// So you spend every day of your life always searching for something to set  
You on firE**

**Now that you are older, everything they put you through**

** Left you with an anger that just cannot be contained//**

Keeping the same dead-pan expression Gamora finally responded

“We’re going back”

There was chorus of exclamations from the Guardians.

“You can’t be serious!” Peter protested.

Rocket watched Gamora walk over to the pilots’ seat.

“She’s serious!” he stated.

Peter scoffed.

“No way, she’s bluffing, come one Gamora why would you want to go back? You hate those two…”

Gamora leant over Peter and punched in the co-ordinates for their last location

“Gut instinct” she snapped

“Peter scoffed and waved a hand, glancing at Drax and the other

“She’s kidding…_ow_!”

He yelped as he Gamora flipped him out of his chair took control of the ship, sending the spiralling and turning back the way they had come from.

Mantis yelped as she was thrown back against Drax

“She is serious” she insisted, pointing at Gamora

**// You're the saviour of nothing now**

**Everywhere around you, you find reasons to **

** Turn into a warrior to protect what you believe**

****  
But you think their beliefs make them less than you  
and that is a delusion that your sickness has conceived

**You’re the Savior of nothing now //**


	20. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kill me”
> 
> Corvus swore he’d misheard, that had to be it. She hadn’t really asked…  
Then she said it again, her voice was completely void of emotion
> 
> “Kill me”
> 
> Song - Hold On - Chord Overstreet

**// Can you hear me screaming? Please don't leave me**

**Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you**

**Let me take your hand, I'll make it right**

**  
I swear to love you all my life**

**Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading// **

Fifty lashes had been dealt to Proxima Midnight.

Corvus fell limp against his restraints, his surroundings felt distant…unreal, like the backdrop of a dream...

No. Proxima’s screams, the sight of her abused back and shoulders, the shredded skin barely clinging to muscle and even bone around her shoulder blade, the smell of blood and scorched flesh hung thick and heavy in the air, worsened for Corvus’ advanced senses…it was no dream, this was a night terror. 

Fifty-four lashes and Proxima barely moved, but Corvus’ body still heaved as though he were in her place, and truthfully he wished he was. 

Fifty-five… 

Then silence fell startlingly sudden across the room, and suddenly it stopped. The sound of the whip cutting through the air, the snap of the electrified barbs cleaving into its victims back, her weakened gasps of pain…it all stopped. 

To everyone’s surprise Ayesha had raised her hand, a silent order for Kato to stop, and the guard lowered his raised arm obediently as Ayesha got to her feet, stepping toward the edge of the dais on which her throne was set upon. 

“Enough I think. They’re still to be executed at dawn, I don’t want this one to bleed out before then. And the sight of her blood staining our floors is repugnant.” She stated coldly.

Meanwhile, Corvus finally hung his head, his body doubled over as he finally allowed himself to look away. He put up very little resistance as he was hauled to his feet and led away but he craned his neck, wanting to keep Proximas’ crumpled from in his sight…he had to know she was alright. 

No, of course she wasn’t alright, but he had to know she was _alive_. 

Like the rest of the Palace the dungeons were also painted gold, the shade however was duller and a far cry from the extravagance of the main hall. Corvus was thrown into one of the cells where, on his hands and knees, he whirled round to snarl and hiss at the Sovereign guards who were each holding a large implement in one hand which Corvus could only compare to the rods slaves used on the Sanctuary 2’s slaughter decks when herding beasts to slaughter. 

Hearing the angered sounds he made, the guards stopped and sneered, Corvus could do nothing to them from behind bars after all. Still, he lurched to his feet, stumbling slightly but he reached the doors to his cell only to be prodded in the gut with the weapon in the guards’ hand. Corvus groaned as high powered voltages set his body alight with pain, his muscles were sent into a series of seizures and his legs gave way. 

The Guards departed, slamming the doors shut behind them, the sounds of locks and bolts being locked into place echoed through the chamber.

Once he had recovered, Corvus paced his cell like a caged animal, tense and ready to strike, for over twenty minutes. It was only the sounds of the doors unlocking that made him stop, watching with a mixture of relief and shock as the guards discarded Proxima Midnight to the floor of the adjoining cell, locking her in and leaving them alone once again. Corvus only broke his furious gaze from the door when a pained sound met his ears, peering through the set of iron bars separating them he called to her

“Midnight, Do you hear me? My love wake up…” he urged. 

**// I don't wanna let go, I know I'm not that strong I just wanna hear you Saying, "Baby, let's go home"//**

The back of her suit was still torn open but the injuries caused by the Sovereign’s electro-whip had clearly been tended to, they were still raw and painful looking but they had at least been cleaned, no longer laid bare to infection and bacteria yet her back was still smeared with her own cerulean blood. 

She was shaking, and sweating, Corvus saw streaks of tears across her cheeks as she gasped weakly from the pain and shock of her ordeal. Corvus had been looking so intently at the bloodied gashes, outlined with thick electrical burns that left the edges of her wounds blackened and charred; he almost jumped when Proxima shifted with a harsh moan she tried to smother. 

Slowly, Proxima started growing more aware of her surroundings, with her arm already outstretched across the grimy floor. The sight made Corvus chest tighten and his next breath shuddered from his chest. She was awake, but the look in her eyes made Corvus’ blood run cold, like melted ice flowing through his veins 

“Proxima…” 

After a few moments hers fingers twitched, her bottom lip wavered. 

“_Kill me_” 

Corvus swore he’d misheard, that had to be it. She hadn’t really asked… 

Then she said it again, her voice was completely void of emotion 

“Kill me” 

Corvus frowned. 

“Proxima, you’re in shock, you don’t know what you’re…” he started. 

Proxima interrupted. 

“You have told me multiple times you would give me anything, bring the galaxy to its knees if I asked” .

Corvus frowned.

“Proxima stop it”

He hadn’t meant to sound harsh but he couldn’t stand the fact that she had truly asked such a thing of him 

“My love, you don’t mean it, you can’t ask me…” he hesitated. 

His concern for her growing with each second 

She spoke once more 

“Thanos ordered us to bring Gamora back to

him, and to not return if we couldn’t… he cares nothing for what happens to us” Proxima insisted. 

“With our weapons in the hands of the Guardians we don’t stand a chance against the Sovereign. If we aren’t executed in the next few hours we shall be kept here and tortured” She stated, breathing heavily. 

“I can’t go through that again.” 

Corvus shifted.

“We’ve gotten out of worse situations than this” he couldn’t recall when at this moment but he was certain they had. 

Proxima was silent for a moment. 

“I don’t think that will happen this time. If we return to the Sanctuary without his precious daughter, Thanos will have our heads before we can protest” 

Her body was frozen, eyes unblinking: lifeless. The fiery determination she’d always held, the stubborn, relentlessness that Corvus always found so challenging, so endearing…had just…gone, drained completely out of her like the blood that had been drawn from her back.

Her fingers twitched as she reached for him, Corvus pressed himself determinedly against the iron bars that divided them and reached out until he could finally enclose her hand in his, his thumb stroking scarred knuckles under his thumb.

“Where are you, my Midnight?”

He wasn’t surprised when she gave no reply, or even any hint that she’d even heard him. It seemed she was too far away for even him to reach for now, he could only wait, and prey to any Gods that may exist that she would find her way back to him soon. 

**// Hold on, I still want you, come back, I still need you **

**Let's go home**  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home

**Hold on, I still want you, Come back, I still need you// **


	21. Play It How You Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looked at the Priestess, silently wondering how he'd let Gamora and the others talk him into being the distraction...AGAIN!
> 
> Song - Womanizer - Britney Spears

**// ** **You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby**

** Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby // **

Meanwhile, several floors above the dungeons, Ayesha sat in her throne with Peter Quill knelt before her, She’d sat listening as Peter made his offer. He looked at her with nervous expectation, silently wondering how he'd let Gamora and the others talk him into being the distraction...AGAIN!

“So er, what do you think? I mean, like I said…in the spirit of…research and…good will…maybe I could even stay for the execution, I’d l-love to see, how did you put it, the full extent of your er, justice system?...?” he added.

Ayesha smiled faintly.

“Very well Peter Quill, I accept your offer, of a lesson in the archaic ways of creation our ancestors practised” she decided and, nervously Peter swallowed nervously.

Back in the depths of the Sovereign dungeons, Corvus remained at Proxima’s side, she hadn’t spoken in a long time, she wasn’t asleep just very still, and very silent.

Suddenly the door was thrown from its hinges, splintering across the floor. Corvus looked up in genuine surprise, to find Gamora looking down on him with a stern expression, flanked by Drax.

Corvus sneered up at them, but didn’t move from Proximas’ side

“Change your mind about witnessing our execution?”

Gamora marched forward, and dropped Corvus’ glaive through the bars of his cell where it landed in front of him

“Only if you plan on staying in there till sunrise” she answered back

Meanwhile, Peter was stood by the bed in Ayeshas’ private chambers, the largest room of the palace. It, like every square inch of the rest of the palace, along with was within, was gold.

Peter gestured to the Priestess’ very large ornate bed

“You er, got maybe some candles, different lighting or something…er, maybe not I mean…can’t hardly see you anyways so…no need to make it worse, ah! I er mean…”

It didn’t help that Ayesha herself, still fully clothed thank goodness, was sat perched on the edge of an enormous bed, watching him intently, her clothing and flawless golden skin barely distinguishable from the elaborate gold coverings that adorned the Priestess’ bed, with sheer golden curtains draped around it.

The Terran hybrid stumbled over his words, not wanting to insult the Priestess but also needed to stall for as long as possible.

‘_Come on Quill you flirt with chicks all the time_!’ he scolded himself inside his head

‘_This should be a walk in the park for you next to the Askavarian, get it together_!’

“So, erm, ready?” he asked the Priestess out-loud

Ayesha offered a faint smile, calm and composed as always

“Oh yes.” she stated in a confident tone

“From what we have researched your kind actually remove your clothing in order for the task to be completed?” she asked with condescending curiosity.

Peter shrugged.

“Well, its’ not mandatory there’s plenty of – oh! What er, what are doing there?” he babbled upon seeing Ayesha start to undo the back of her dress.

Peter glanced away, thinking how mad Gamora would be if he had to admit he actually _saw_ anything!

Ayesha paused and returned her gaze to Peter, barely showing the confusion she felt

“Is this not part of your Terran mating ritual, Peter Quill?” she inquired

Peter nodded, relieved that the Priestess hadn’t moved much further than revealing the tops of her shoulders, he wondered if every inch of her was that smooth, like marble…

He shook himself out of his momentary day-dream; this was not what he was here for!

“Yeah o-of course yeah, it is but there’s a lot more first, you don’t start…start showing…stuff, til way later, like…hours…” he rambled

If Ayesha had become suspicious of his ramblings, she did not show it.

Peter thought quickly.

‘ok, need a slight lie to satisfy her…God, wrong choice of words!’ he thought to himself

But outwardly he grinned.

“Terrans are er, little uptight about this stuff, we need a lot of time to you know, prepare and all that.” he said.

He tried to ignore the way Ayesha just…stared at him, tried to pretend it wasn’t making him more nervous.

Her mouth curled at the side.

“You Terrans and your rambling speech patterns, they are rather entertaining at times”

Peter tried not to frown at the unnecessary statement.

_‘Bitch, makes me sound like a dancing monkey’_ he snarked in his head.

Outwardly, he gave a forced chuckle.

“yeah. So…right, erm, you want to…lie down…?” he offered, gesturing vaguely.

Ayesha did so, sliding back with grace and ease as sweat broke out on Peters’ forehead.

“And raise your arms…above your head, oh and close your eye!” he instructed awkwardly.

He regretted it instantly because, unfortunately, she did exactly as instructed.

Her slender arms travelled up the bed, either side of her and like her previous actions, it was effortless and graceful, as fluid as a stream of golden water…

Peter winced in mortification, he wasn’t meant to be enjoying this damn-it!

An idea came to mind and Peter approached the bed with silent, exaggerated steps.

“N-no er…here…”

He moved to take her hand but she flinched and glared at him, Peter held up his hands in defence.

“Hey, sorry, sorry, look there’s a lot of touching to happen later on…a _lot_ later on, but it might make you feel better if we kind of ease into it, slowly, _really_ slowly!” he said, trying not to sound as eager as he was to stall her.

Ayesha nodded

“Very well, just know that it shall be the first time a Terran, of all species, has laid a hand on a superior Sovereign leader.” She said, expecting Quill to be grateful for such an honour.

Peter smiled charmingly however

“Whatever you say” he said with sincerity.

He motioned for her to shut her eyes once more, as soon as she had he took her hand and positioned it, then repeated the action with the other.

Ayesha frowned slightly despite not opening her eyes as instructed

“Are you certain this is correct?” she demanded.

She lay flat on her back with her arms raised to the ceiling, stiffly.

Peter, looking amused, and somewhat proud, nodded needlessly.

“Yup you er, you got it. Now you have to do the same with your legs and I’ll lay down with you and do it too.”

It took all of his control not to laugh.

As promised, he moved around to sit on the edge of the bed on the opposite side of the Priestess, thankful that it was nearer the door. He then lay back on the bed, his head level with Ayeshas’.

The Priestess in fact, had done just as he said. He wanted to snigger at how ridiculous she looked. The mighty, xenophobic, high-and mighty Priestess of The Sovereign, on her back, arms and legs pointed to the ceiling, fully clothed.

Quill pursed his lips, then the communicator on his wrist vibrated!

Ayesha must have felt the residual vibration because she shifted.

“What was that?” she asked.

Peter tried not to panic.

“Nothing er, Terran…anatomy, you’ll get used to it” he assured

He made a face like he wanted to kick himself.

‘_Terran anatomy…? How is she buying this?’_ he wondered silently.

He managed to turn off his communicator so that it wouldn’t attract Ayesha’s’ attention again. As much as he wanted to bolt straight out of the large doors opposite him, he had to buy himself some time.

“So, we’ll take it slow, like I said, right? Still got your eyes closed? Ok good…you know you’re a natural at this, you sure this is your first time?” he chuckled.

Ayesha frowned.

“What you implying Peter Quill?” she demanded.

He couldn’t risk pissing her off now! Quill thought quickly

“No, no that not what I…”

Quill thought for a moment.

“I was giving you a compliment! This is called ah…foreplay, it’s all part of the lesson” he explained, still pretending to be lying in the same position as she.

“Take ten, no twenty deep breaths…ok?” he instructed.

As Ayesha began he nodded, eyes glancing to the door

“Good, er, nice and slow…three…four….” he encouraged.

Then with incredibly swiftness he rolled over the edge of the bed, landing in a crouch on the floor, he froze.

_Victory_!

He’d managed to move without disturbing Ayesha! Keeping low to the floor, Peter darted for the doors and slipped out without making a sound, leaving the Priestess lying alone on her bed, continuing to breathe deeply.

Peter ducked back inside a moment later, taking a holo-still on his communicator.

“Rockets gonna _love_ this” he laughed in a whispered tone.

He swaggered down the hallway and turned a corner…coming face to face with multiple Sovereign guards.

Doubling back Peter ran as fast as his human legs could carry him – rounding a corner he skidded on the polished floor.

_‘shit’_

**// You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion**

**  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it **

**But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, baby// **


	22. Who And What's To Blaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape from The Sovereign
> 
> Song - Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne

**//Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love and forget how to hate//**

Pursued by a handful of Sovereign guards, Gamora ran through the corridor of the Palace with Corvus beside her, using his glaive to deflect the guards blaster fire, and Drax, carrying an unconscious Proxima, following close behind. The group stopped at one of the palaces’ windows, taking a blaster from her belt Gamora shot out the thick glass.

Corvus swung his glaive, ducking a blow from the Sovereign Guards’ sword, he lunged and ripped his claws across a guards’ throat, launching the bleeding body at the fallen guards companions, distracting them enough for him to swing behind them and attack.

Seconds later the Benatar rose into view, baby Groot was sat on the dashboard, grenade under his tiny arm and waving.

Rockets voice could be heard over the set of speakers he’d set up

“Hey, idiots what took ya so long? Lets’ _amscray_ already!” he called

Gamora, her hair being whipped across her face by the breeze, shot at one of the guards about to attack Corvus while he fought off two others

She glanced back at the Benatar

“We have to wait for Peter!” she shouted back at Rocket

Corvus smirked sadistically

“If I’m bound for Truth Death this day, I’m dragging as many of these Sovereign bastards along with me as possible!” He snarled, throwing himself at the guards.

**//Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train//**

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!” Peter repeated to himself as he bolted down the smooth polished corridors, firing his one of his twin blasters over his shoulder at the guards pursuing them.

Rocket was keeping the Benatar level with the window as Corvus and Gamora kept the Sovereign at bay, ducking at random intervals as Groot playfully threw one-person grenades at their attackers.

Gamora spotted Peter racing towards them a moment later.

“Peter!” she called both in relief and urgency.

Firing the blasters he held in each hand, Quill threw himself to the floor, sliding across the polished surface and ducking under Corvus’ weapon as he swung it at an opposing guard. Peter made it to the window, leapt across the small gap between it and opened the back of the ship.

Gamora was about to follow only she turned back to Corvus just as he grabbed a guard’s neck and snapped it like a twig.

“Corvus, come on!” she shouted over the commotion, kicking away a guard that had tried to grab for her.

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

“No, I’m going to find that upstart Priestess and I shall make her pay for what shes’ done!” he snarled

The glaive wielder turned, the tattered hem of his cloak rising at his ankles as he moved to stalk down the hallway, only Gamora wasn’t going to let him go, she leapt back inside the palace window

“Wait!”

Several more Sovereign guards marched down the adjacent hallways either side of Gamora. Corvus turned to glare at her.

“You’ll not stop me Gamora, you’ve seen the damage that those Xenophobic scum have done, now they are going pay, slowly and with their lives, the Priestess and the guard that wielded that weapon, I shall use it to remind them what happens when you torture a member of the Black Order!” he insisted, baring his teeth viciously.

Without even turning her head, Gamora twirled her sword and swung it back, plunging it through the guards’ chest cavity.

“Corvus, Wait!”

A guard approached Gamora from behind.

“Stop! By Order of the Sovereign elite-”

The guards yell was interrupted by Rocket.

“Groot, now!”

A small hand grenade was thrown at the guard, the resulting explosion only large enough to take out three guards, leaving Gamora and Corvus un-touched. Several more were thrown at any guards who attempted to intercept the quarrelling pair.

Gamora jogged to catch up with her former ‘Sibling’

“Corvus, we’re going, so you can either get your ass on that ship with Proxima, get as far away from the Sanctuary and Thanos as possible, or stay here, kill everyone on the damned planet, and go crawling like a dog back to Thanos, never to see Proxima again.” She yelled impatiently.

Corvus paused, taking in her words, she’d never had the nerve nor the courage to scream at him that way now – being away from Thanos had certainly done wonders for her confidence.

**// I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words**

**Yeah, yeah, **

**I’m going off the rails on a crazy train// **


	23. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima regains consciousness
> 
> Song - Evanescence - Lost In Paradise

**// I've been believing in something so distant  
As if I was human and I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness, In me**

**All the promises I made, Just to let you down**

**You believed in me but I'm broken**

**I have nothing left and all I feel is this cruel wanting  
  
**

**We've been falling for all this time**

**As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong //**

Corvus sat at Proximas’ bedside in one of the remaining spare rooms aboard the Guardians ship, he’d treated Proximas’ lacerated with healing gel and disinfected then bandaged with the supplies given to him by Gamora and her Terran. Proxima was still unconscious, lying on her stomach to avoid aggravating her wounds, for now Corvus thought that the best thing, rest would help her heal.

Proximas’ eyes clenched but didn’t open, instead she took a moment to take in her surroundings using the rest of her senses, she was lying on a bed of some sort, aboard the Guardians ship apparently, the firm mattress and thin sheets a startling relief to the scratch of sand or hard surface of a ships floor or damp concrete cell. She also became aware that she no longer wore her battle suit but her underwear, with bandaging wrapped around the majority of her top half.

Pain flared in her back, making her stifle a groan of pain, why was she here of all places? _Corvus_…

At the thought of her husband her first instinct was to find him, had those damned Sovereign or, Gods forbid, those Guardians done something…

Warm hands suddenly grasp her arm, the one not re-wrapped in bandages and she flinched, but Corvus’ voice quickly eases her agitation

“Midnight, you’re alright, it’s me”

“Corvus…” she sighed with relief

“You can rest, my Midnight, we’re safe” he told her

“What happened, why are we here?” she demanded, wanting to sit up but she felt drained, of energy, of…everything, so she stayed where she lay, lifting her eyes to her husbands’ as he explained

“Gamora came back, convinced the Guardians to break us out, they got us away.”

His words confused her, Proxima frowned as they sunk in – Gamora, who hated them with every fiber of her being, whom they had treated with little more than distant distain, had returned, most likely saved them from further torture and execution. Corvus frowns; something in his gut tells him something isn’t right.

His instincts have never failed him, and they don’t now: because after this Proxima doesn’t speak a single word, over the next few hours, whether it’s 15 or 20 Corvus doesn’t know, but she wakes periodically, then drifts back to sleep; the mental and physical stress of the last three months…Corvus can’t quite believe they’ve been away from Sanctuary 2 so long when it felt like a matter of days, but the impact of their experience, mainly from the Sovereign, had clearly drained her, in more ways than just the physical

**// I'm just as scared as you **

**I have nothing left**  
And all I feel is this cruel wanting  
We've been falling for all this time And now I'm lost in paradise

**Run away, run… One day we won't feel this pain anymore, take it all away //**


	24. Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know what must be done, no matter how much pain and hurt it will cause them
> 
> Song - Hate It When You See Me Cry - Halestorm

**// When I'm not as tough as I should be  
You've seen the softest part of me, I hate it when you see me cry**

**I hate it when I let you down**

**I know I'm supposed to be the one who says**

** "Babe, count on me" //**

Gamora or the guardians genetically enhanced pet rodent, the rat as Corvus had taken to calling him, sometimes the Terran, Quill, might ask if there had been any change or bring any basic supplies and what food they can spare, though Corvus mainly leaves this untouched, with little need for sustenance so long as his glaive is intact, though it is still hidden somewhere on the ship, Corvus doesn’t know where and he doesn’t leave his wifes’ side long enough to conduct a thorough search for their weapons. His appetite is non-existent anyway, least of all for dehydrated food packets and pre-packaged, dried meat that is cold and tough to chew. Instead he kept the food given to him to one-side, keeping a supply on hand for Proxima when she woke.

“She came back for us…when Thanos didn’t”.

Corvus made a sound of disappointment, like he’d hoped she’d not bring it up but didn’t press it, instead he took her hand, and urged her to rest a while longer. In minuets she is asleep.

Gamora climbed down to the lower level of the Benatar to the private rooms, they aren’t all that large but each one is accustomed to each members taste, apart from the one spare room they have left, which is now occupied by her ‘Sibling’ that she had just helped rescue. She still can’t believe it herself, but what is done is done, and with Proxima so severely injured she is confident that they will give her and her friends little to no trouble now.

She had intended to bring a packet of Zarg nuts to the two, knowing Proxima was likely still unconscious and Corvus unwilling to leave her side, beside she and the rest of the group are sick of the taste of Zarg nuts and they would only go to waste if not eaten. If that was something Thanos had taught that she had held onto it was to not be wasteful.

But upon reaching the room she found Proxima indeed still not awake, and Corvus slumped forward, arms crossed on the bed beside her, his head resting on them, sleeping lightly next to her. Gamora leaves the Zarg nuts on an over turned barrel used as a makeshift table and slipped from the room.

When she woke again, hours later, Proxima found Corvus resting beside her, his head almost tucked against her side. With a soft smile she maneuvered her hand from under the sheets and laid her hand to his head, the hood of his cloak had fallen back meaning she is given the skin on skin contact she craves. Ever a light sleeper, this simple touch is all it takes to rouse him.

He opened his eyes, meeting hers for a moment as he sat up.

“How are you?”

Proxima nodded once.

“Better” she assured.

it was painful, but she was able to roll over and sit up, feeling the gashes in her back pull slightly beneath the bandages wrapped around her and Proxima pushed her hair back from her forehead, tucking it behind her horns out of the way. She couldn’t ignore the way Corvus was watching her, wary, yet protective.

“What is it?” she urged.

Corvus frowned.

“Why did you do that? Why did you take the punishment meant for me, you know I would have healed, a damn lot faster than you will thanks to you stubbornness!”

Proxima gave a winded sigh, she’d been expecting this after all.

“I know. Nonetheless I couldn’t watch you endure that, I could not stand it.”

Corvus’ red eyes flared with anger.

“And yet you expected me to watch as _you_ endured it?”

Proxima lowered her eyes.

“I thought by sparing you injury, it would buy you more time to formulate a plan.”

Her words weren’t spoken out of spite, nor were they a slight against his abilities, she was simply being truthful, they’d not even considered that Gamora would come back, therefore Proxima had done what she thought best to afford them some more time.

Her lips wavered with emotion, but she kept her tone steady as he met his gaze sternly.

“I’m not sorry. I’d take a thousand lashes of their infernal electro-whip if it saved you from un-necessary pain” she added quietly, taking the bedsheet in her fist tightly.

Corvus couldn’t fight her on this anymore, was he not the same after all? Prepared to step in front of the bullet, or the sword, if it would spare her? Besides, they had much to discuss and not much time.

“In the cells…you were…somewhere else, do you recall what you said?”

Proxima froze and nodded just once. As Corvus had feared: it hadn’t been a moment of blind delusion or some form of mental protection.

“Don’t you dare put me in that position again, Proxima”

His tone, outraged but laced with pain, wounds her almost as much as her back does at that moment.

“For that, my love, I do apologies” she said with sincerity.

“I won’t say that I didn’t know what I was saying, what I was asking…but i had no idea what else to do…I didn’t want to die by the hand of the Sovereign, I didn’t have the strength to even consider enduring what other forms of torture they might have decided on before then and…I can never go back to Thanos, not after this.”

That’s it. No going back.

“Proxima…do you expect me to say I feel the same, when I do not?” he inquired.

His loyalty to Thanos is fractured certainly, after this, but clearly not broken as hers is. For the first time…they want completely different things, and no amount of discussion and compromise can mend it.

“You must go back, if you believe your place is at Thanos side, if that is what you want you must do it…” her tone wavered, she can’t believe what she was suggesting.

“But if you do…it will be alone, there is nothing you can say to convince me to go back. I’m through, with Thanos, with the Order…”

“Me?” Corvus sounded like he’d been kicked in the gut.

“Never!” she got to her knees, ignoring the pain it caused her to do so.

_“mai*” _

She grabbed the material covering his shoulders, then switch to his cheeks, as though shes’ suddenly uncertain of hwere she can touch, yet his hands fall to her hips on instinct.

Her thumb follows the sharp line of his cheekbone

“I am _yours_, as you are _mine_, _always_!”

“Yet you expect me to leave you…to where you are not willing to follow…”

Corvus too was referring to their vows to each other, with a shake of her head and saddened chuckle she fell into him, his hands carefully splay across her back, but she welcomes the pain, it’s almost enough to distract from the pain of the decision they must come to, and eventually carry out.

“Cheap shot” she chided.

“So was Contraxia” Corvus reminded her.

“My actions on Contraxia where justified!” she argued.

He smirked against her neck, taking the chance to savor the scent of her, the feel of her soft yet toned flesh against him

“You chained me to the bed with Kree issue cuffs you stole from a high–class Kree escort you were interrogating!” Corvus pointed out

Proxima pulled away and pointed at Corvus accusingly.

“He over-charged us and you know it!” she said in a low, half-threatening voice.

Corvus rolled his eyes in defeat.

“We are not going over this again!” he retorted.

The light hearted quarrel and easy banter bridges the bond they have with each other, their past disagreement before arriving at the Sovereign, and offered a sliver of reassurance that they can withstand the pain to come.

**//What if I'm weak, And I need you tonight?**

**I need you now to hold my hair, to hear me out**

**What if I'm weak,  
And I need you tonight?**

**I hate it when you see me cry. //**


	25. Call Me Sinner, Call Me Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus watch the Guardians bicker, she glanced at Corvus…not naïve then, Proxima decided…just Stupid.

**// Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend //  
  
**

Corvus exited the room, only to meet Gamora in the small corridor, there was an awkward silence but eventually Corvus spoke

“She’s awake”

Gamora nodded once; still uncomfortable around her adopted ‘Sibling’, even without his glaive she knew how dangerous he could be.

“You can’t still be considering going back, after this? Thanos doesn’t give even half a damn about those that serve him, he demands obedience yet gives nothing in return…”

Corvus looked at her sharply, in the way that might have made Gamora cringe so long ago, yet she didn’t but he continued to speak nonetheless.

“A purpose, that is what we have, that used to be enough for you…”

Gamora scoffed.

“You’re wrong. I was just better at biding my time until I could get away, doing whatever I had to survive, the fighting, the manipulation, the hurt…I fought back because I had to believe I would get away one day, and I did!”

Corvus began to pace restlessly.

Gamora watched him in silence for several moments, crossing her arms.

“Where will she go?”

Corvus paused without looking at the younger female.

“I have no idea, nor does she, all she knows she said is that she cannot go back. And I know I cannot stay away…”

”You’re willing to be apart from her to go back to Thanos?” Gamora snapped with an incredulous expression.

She couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t surprised, she had arrived on Sanctuary long after the pair had married, and Proxima and Corvus had always been so similar: in nature, though they still had their differences, as well as in ambition, yet now they seemed as divided as two people could possibly be.

Corvus’ hand contracted, missing the wrought iron on his glaive, which he had left inside the room.

“I still believe in Thanos, The Cause, we must all make sacrifices in servitude to his wishes, you know that”

Gamora shook her head.

“and you’re willing to lose the only person you’re close to, for Thanos, he is the reason Proxima was tortured, if he cared, or even felt anything for any of us he wouldn’t have mutilated Nebula, allowed Proxima to be tortured, and he sure as hell wouldn’t expect you to chose him over your wife”

“I have no other choice. Proxima and I will both need to come to terms with that”

From Corvus’ tone Gamora knew he was trying to end the discussion, but also convince himself of his own words.

Her hair obscured her vision as Gamora shook her head in disgust, but after a pause, she sighed impatiently.

“I’ll be back”

With that she climbed up the ladder to the main deck of the ship, leaving Corvus alone with his thoughts. Anger, confusion and a spiral of emotions he wasn’t accustomed to experiencing, let alone categorize, welled inside him, with a growl Corvus pulled back his arm and brought his fist into the titanium wall with a yell and a resounding ‘_clank’_

Despite his resilience, the impact was enough to shatter most of the bones in his hand and along his wrist. Breathing heavily he didn’t even acknowledge the way the appendage jerked on its’ own accord, the crackle of bones repairing themselves no more deserving of a reaction than a gnat buzzing at his ear.

**// I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways no never mind  
God knows I tried! // **

Gamora stood in front of her friends, all of whom had gathered to hear what she had to say but no they stared at her in horror.

“Have you lost yer marbles, lady?” Rocket demanded with an exaggerated hand/paw gesture.“You want another one of your psycho siblings to stay with us? I mean, I barely trust Nebula, no offense”

He raised his hands quickly as Gamora and Mantis looked at him, the former with a hurt expression.

Gamora shifted but remained confident in her stance.

“Look, I can’t promise this isn’t some elaborate plan to somehow get us to let our guard down, Proxima prides herself on being reckless, unpredictable…”

“Everything you could want in a roommate aboard a ship thousands of miles from anywhere” Peter quipped.

Gamora grabbed an empty pen holder from the table and launched at him, Peters snigger was cut off by the object bouncing off of his forehead.

“OW!”

His comedic yelp of pain went ignored.

Gamora approached Mantis.

“If she is serious about not going back, you could tell, right, tell us if she’s lying, if she is as conflicted about Thanos as I think she is, please Mantis?”

The Empath nodded, I can try, it should not be too hard if she is hurting” she agreed.

Gamora smiled and nodded in gratitude.

The smallest guardian decided to pipe up at that moment.

“I.am Groot”

Gamora glanced at him.

“Right, we’ll vote on it. If Mantis determines that she isn’t lying, that she really is renouncing Thanos and the lack Order, she stays with us until she decides what she wants to do or where to go.” She stated diplomatically.

“I am Groot”

The sentient toddler-tree raised his hand, as did Mantis and Gamora…and Rocket.

“Eh, what the heck, maybe if we let her stay she’ll let me check out that freaky spear of hers!” he shrugged casually.

Peter and Drax looked at each other and after careful thought, Peter raised his hand.

“Yeah, yeah ok. I mean…we’re the good guys right, help the…well, not innocent but I mean…none us are perfect, right?” he corrected himself.

Proxima soon regained enough strength for her to sit up in bed, with her lap covered by the bed sheets, her upper body almost fully wrapped in fresh bandages, and Corvus standing tensely at the foot of the bed as Mantis leant forward to rest her hand on Proximas’ forehead, the rest of the Guardians remained on edge also, ready to find Proxima to be a liar or for one of the pair to suddenly attack and try to overpower them.

But as Mantis searched her mind, only for the information and insight they need to determine whether Proxima would stay or not, Mantis didn’t wish to uproot anything overly personal in the larger warriors mind to cause any added stress or unnecessary mental pain. Proxima instinctually wanted to grab the Empaths’ wrist, snap it beyond repair and toss her across the room, but without any other options, she needed the Guardians to trust her, it wasn’t just the Sovereign who wanted the heads of the Black Order, there was the Nova-corpse, various prisons across the Galaxy she and the others had escaped from and countless slighted individuals with a bounty of the bodies of the Generals of Thanos, dead or alive.

So Proxima allowed Mantis to put her hand to her dark forehead, gasping as her emotions where yanked to the surface of her mind and laid bare in a way no amount of verbal explanation could…

There was a warm flash of white light that engulfed Mantis’ hand, the insect-like female lurched forward and was abruptly brought to her knees, dropping her hand to her lap. Proxima shuffled back violently, pressing her injured back against the wall, putting some distance between her and the intrusive powers of the Empath.

Meanwhile, Mantis knelt on the cold floor shuddering, with her large black eyes wide with shock and sympathy.

“She is telling the truth. She is angry, confused, hurting…scared” she said in a small voice.

The Guardians observed Proxima, with Corvus watching them expectantly, edging himself closer to the bed. But it seemed, whatever the Empath had seen, apparently deemed Proxima to be truthful, enough for the Guardians to offer her a place to stay, so long as she didn’t attempt to kill or otherwise harm or screw them over while she was with them.

“So simply because I wish to leave Thanos behind you’re willing to allow me to remain here?” she questioned.

She wondered if these Guardians where truly naïve or simply idiotic as she suspected.

Gamoras’ pet Terran, Quill, if Proxima recalled correctly, spoke up, rambling slightly.

“Hey, none of us are exactly perfect, and it’s been a while since the Guardians of the Galaxy did something actually good, not just…a little good and a little bad, anyways can’t throw you out for the Sovereign to find I guess. Oh shit, that Ayesha chick is going to be so pissed about me skipping out on her, we’re screwed!” the human realized.

Rocket, who had been crouching, with his large blaster gun at his side just in case Proxima or Corvus decided to try anything, seemed to relax after Mantis little probe into Proximas’ emotions, the genetically altered raccoon got to his feet.

“Well, not exactly, ya know that holo-still you got of her, Quill?”

Peter frowned

“What about it?”

Rocket tapped the communicator on his furry wrist, the still of Priestess Ayesha, lying on her back with her limbs in the air, fully clothed, appeared in the center of the group.

“Well let’s just say I know some guys who pay a good amount of credits for a still of the mighty Priestess lady in such a humiliating position”

Drax leant forward.

“What guys are these?” he asked.

Rocked waved him off

“Just some guys ok?”

Gamora gestured at the image.

“You want to blackmail her with this still?”

Rocket shook his head.

“Not exactly, we just tell the ol’ High-and-Mighty Sovereign lady if she doesn’t back off, the whole Galaxy will be able to check this out in a matter of moments, possibly for credits if we happened to think the price was good enough”

Peter grinned, nodding in understanding.

“So we don’t actually blackmail her, we just say we will if she doesn’t leave us alone”

Rocket glared at him.

“You want to take credit for the whole plan there Brainiac, I just said that!”

Peter gestured to Drax.

“I was simplifying it!”

Rocket looked between Peter and Drax for a second before replying.

“We all know what words mean, humie, unlike you we don’t need everything’ simplify-ificating!”

Peter scoffed mockingly.

“That’s not a word trash panda!”

Rocket chittered as he growled at Peter.

Proxima glanced at Corvus…_not_ naïve then, she decided…just Stupid.

**  
// Tell me it’s over, I'll still love you the same  
Tell me it’s over, I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say So I'll be on my way**

** I had to make a choice that was not mine  
I had to say goodbye for the last time //   
  
**


	26. From X to Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus 'hang out' with Guardians a little more

** Chapter 26: From X to Y **

**// Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist or biology**

**It's obvious when he's holding me  
It's only natural that I'm so affected// **

Proxima continued to heal, physically and mentally, hindered only by the uncertainty of hers and Corvus relationship. They were at least on better terms, their experience with the Sovereign helping to mend what distance had been put between them given their differing paths.

Proxima and Corvus seclude themselves in the single room they share, which had previously been Mantis and Nebulas’ until the latter had left and Mantis had offered the room to Proxima for her to use during her recovery and her stay with the Guardians.

No one disturbs them, even when the Guardians shuffle off to their own rooms to rest at various intervals – rarely at the same times as each other.

Corvus lay, half sitting up, in the bed with Proxima resting against his chest, his hand separating sections of her navy hair, her hands kneading his flesh through his suit possessively, with their legs intimately entangled. They hadn’t talked much of their upcoming separation, imminent as it was, but Corvus’ strategic mind had formulated a simply plan: The Benatar was en-route to a small, unassuming planet where the Guardians, now including Proxima although temporarily, could refuel and re-supply, leaving without Corvus.

“Once the Guardians are ready to leave, I’ll stay, acquire a ship and return to Sanctuary 2” Corvus stated bluntly.

Proxima made a sound of acceptance, but made no comment. Corvus continued.

“It isn’t like we haven’t been parted before” he said, as though it made any difference.

“I know”

Instead of pressing the point, Corvus simply held her tighter, his embrace firmer.

In two weeks’ time they would part, their paths in life which had been entwined so deeply for so many years, like climbing jungle vines tangled and interlaced with inexplicable complexity, are veering apart and moving in completely separate directions, and despite the urge to fight tooth and nail to keep things the way they had always been, Proxima was too scarred, her trust in their master demolished by his silent refusal to help his loyal Generals when they were in need of it.

The hope of clawing back any semblance of normal if she did return was nothing but foolishness, and with the threat of punishment and even death of the worst kind by Thanos’ hand too great a possibility for her to face in the aftermath of her torture under the Sovereign. For once she was putting her life first, for herself, not for any master, not for a lifelong mission she had no stake in when it came down to it. She would live for herself and find her own life’s’ mission, her own purpose.

But Corvus…he still needed someone to follow, someone to give him a purpose, orders to follow…and for now, for the rest of his life it seemed, that was Thanos. In order to survive, they had to let each other go, or risk losing the other in a far more horrific and permanent form.

While his first wish was to isolate them within that one room, just them and no one and nothing else until the very last moment they would spent together, Corvus followed Proxima when she grew tired of lying or sitting, an active creature by design, as soon as her back had healed, two days or so later, she felt the need to familiarize herself with the ship she would now call home, it was claustrophobic compared to the Sanctuary 2 in Corvus’ opinion, but Proxima had insisted it wasn’t quite so bad. Not wanting to argue further in the limited time they had left, Corvus kept his griping to a minimum, most of the time.

**// It's all about his kiss, Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y, It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best //**

The stronger Proxima became the more time she spent on the higher deck of the ship, acclimating herself to the group who had offered her a second chance and a place to stay. Still, for the first three days of their journey, the couple were rarely ever more than a shadows length apart, and at least not for longer than minutes at a time, as though physically tied to one another by an elastic that grew taut only to snap back into place as soon as their partner was nearby once again. Mantis, who had seen Proximas’ emptions, was intrigued by it but fearful of the taller female and so kept her fascination to herself.

By the seventh day of their trip to the planet they intended to stop at to re-supply, Corvus had grown accustomed enough to the Guardians to actually spend short periods socialising with them, not minding so much when Proxima was out of sight, and visa versa.

Currently, on the ships’ deck, Peter, Corvus and Drax sat around the table, each of them held a beer in their hand listening to Corvus tell a story.

Peter set down his drink with wide eyes.

“_Three_ Kree girls, seriously?” he questioned in a low, shocked voice.

Corvus waved a hand.

“Believe me I’d take a single Silvan female over three Kree” he said impassively.

Peter looked surprised.

“No way, you’re kidding? A _Silvan_?!” he enthused.

Corvus nodded.

“Silvan’s’ at least act like they know what they are doing in bed, and are far more creative than Kree” he chuckled.

Peter agreed.

“Yeah, and less violent probably, look! I got a scar from a Kree chick right there”

The Terran tugged away his collar and pointed to his revealed scar. At that moment Drax spoke up excitedly.

“Oh, Oh Quill, tell the story of you and the Aaskavarian girl again, that is the best one of all!” he said very loudly to the two other males.

Peter leant across the table to glare at Drax.

“Dude shut up, you want the girls to hear this?!” he shushed his friend before rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, you don’t care do you? You’re the only one of us-” he gestured between himself and Corvus.

“…Who’s going to walk away with his junk still intact if they hear this.”

Corvus glanced around checking they were in fact still alone before leaning forward to address Quill.

“An Aaskavarian…as in, tentacles?!” Corvus interrogated with a mildly disturbed look, gesturing with his hand.

Peter however groaned in frustration.

“Drax! Come on- It was one time. For information, and she was hideous, she left a suction mark on my neck? I told everyone it was a hickey!”

Corvus snorted.

“I believe the expression is meant to be to flirt with disaster, not take it to bed with you!?” he stated in amusement.

Peter rolled his eyes, collapsing back in his seat in despair.

“Come on! That story already pisses Gamora off without it keep coming up- Goblin-boy say nothing!” he pointed at Corvus who had opened his mouth to comment on the double meaning but stayed silent as Peter continued.

“That Aaskavarian was disgusting and gave me a _scar_ by the way, I mean, Gamora’s probably just jealous because she hasn’t given me any yet -” he added under his breath.

Once more Corvus opened his mouth to comment.

Quill pointed a finger at him.

“Ah!” he interrupted before Corvus could say a word.

Checking around to ensure no one else was around, Quill lifting his shirt to show off the scar given to him by the Askavarian.

Corvus snorted.

“Ha, a paper-scratch at best, see here what Proxima gave me…” he declared, with more enthusiasm than Quill thought necessary.

Tugging the collar of his suit away from his neck Corvus revealed a long, thick scar that disappeared beneath his suit

“My glaive heals most wounds and doesn’t allow them to scar, there are _very_ few weapons made that bypass this rule, this is from one of them!” he clarified proudly.

Peter and Drax both looked impressed for a moment until Drax glanced between Corvus and Peter before pointing at the Terran.

“You lay with an Askavarian” he cackled.

Corvus and Drax proceeded to laugh at Peters’ expense and the Terran hybrid threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Oh come on- just…-Can we drop this?”

His friends suddenly became deathly silent to Quills relief.

“Good! Thank you” he grinned, gesturing with both hands.

It was then, however, that he noticed the more serious, almost nervous looks on his companions’ faces…

‘Oh _shit_.’

Peter winced in a way that said he _absolutely_ knew how much he’d screwed up.

“She’s…right behind me, isn’t she?” he asked slowly.

Drax and Corvus nodded, with the latter slowly raising his bottle of drink to his mouth, keeping his eyes fixed behind his companion.

Quill sheepishly turned in his seat to find his partner, scowling down at him with her arms crossed.

He grinned, attempting to seem casual.

“Hey babe, how’s it-Ow!”

Quill’s overly cheerful greeting was cut off by Gamora swiping her fist across the back of Quills head and storming away – only for Peter to leap to his feet and go after her as she climbed down the iron ladder that lead to the groups private sleeping areas below.

“Gamora wait I-”

There was a loud ‘clang’ and Peter yelped.

“Ow, son of a bitch, Rocket I told you not to leave boxes of dynamite all over the floor! Gamora hey, no wait-”

Peters’ apologetics shouts, interspersed with cursing out his raccoon-looking friend faded as he followed Gamora down the ladder noisily. Corvus and Drax began laughing once more, amused by the fact that Quill was in trouble with his girlfriend and tripping over Rockets stuff.

Drax then turned to Corvus.

“I have not encountered a Silvan – what are they like?” he inquired.

Corvus thought for a moment, putting down his drink.

“Hm, not surprising, they are rare and their beauty makes them popular in the much more high-end brothels – a night with a Silvan… it won’t just drain your credit account…”

He gave a short cackle at his own comment but Drax simply looked confused, however before his obvious follow up question to the implication could be asked, Corvus was struck across the back of the head so hard that his forehead nearly slammed into the table top and, without looking at him, Proxima stalked past.

Corvus sat up, clutching the back of his head.

“Why the abuse, my love?” he called as his wife walked away clearly agitated.

When she didn’t answer Corvus paled…She’d heard. He leapt to his feet and went after his wife, who didn’t stop to use the ladder; instead she stepped over the edge and landed with a ‘thud’ below as Corvus called to her.

“No! Midnight, the Silvan was one night, before we were together, she was nothing compared to you, Midnight? Proxima!”

He dropped down after her, landing loudly at the foot of the ladder just as she entered their room.

Rocket shouted out from his room.

“Can you people quit throwing bodies around or whatever it is you’re doin’ out there?! Jeez” he snapped.

Baby Groots’ voice could be heard a moment later.

“I. Am. Groot!”

Rocket shouted out to the, physically, youngest member of the group,

“I never said it was you!”

There was the sound of a door slamming heavily and Proximas’ voice shouted out to her husband from inside their room.

“If you try and get in here tonight I’ll make you ‘satisfy’ yourself by cutting it off and shoving that particular part of your anatomy down your own throat!” Proxima threatened from behind the door.

Corvus swallowed fearfully, he was hardly going to put that statement to the test.

**// He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast, It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his D-D-D-DNA //**


	27. Not Rough, Isn't Fun

** Chapter 27: Not Rough, Isn’t Fun **

**// Can't read my, can't read my  
No, he can't read my poker face  
  
A little gamblin' is fun when you're with me**

**Russian roulette is not the same without a gun  
baby, when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun // **

Proxima and Corvus sat opposite each other at the table, both had their arms crossed and resting in front of them, Gamora and Drax sat watching, the latter with more intensity than the other however.

Rocket and Quill entered a second later.

“Hey, what’s with them? Rocket demanded, taking a box of spare parts from a low shelf, Gamora replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Staring contest, they were always doing this back on the Sanctuary” she said in a bored fashion.

Peter passed the table to stand with Gamora.

“Seriously? You were the henchmen of a genocidal mad-dude and you still play these kid games?” he gestured to the table before leaning against the back of the co-pilots seat, crossing his arms.

Corvus was the one to respond this time.

“It is a test of endurance and restraint, Peter Quill. The first to break is the one that loses” he answered.

Quill nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I know the rules of a stare contest Gremlin” he argued.

Gamora watched her ‘siblings’ emotionlessly, toying with the small blade in her hand.

“Not this kind of staring contest you do not. They made their own rules to suit them” she paused and addressed her siblings.

“There’s a reason Thanos forbid you from playing this outside of your own chambers!” She called , only to be ignored.

It was only after he had glanced at Gamora in confusion, and back to the couple, did Quill notice it.

Proxima was trying not to smile while biting her lower lip. Corvus, though unblinking was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His arm jerked as though grabbing at something under the table and Quill saw it had been Proxima’s ankle;

She had been inching her foot up Corvus’ thigh.

“I thought any form of physical contact was prohibited?” he growled.

Proxima smirked but kept her composure, still not blinking.

“I thought it would make the game a little more interesting” she purred.

She tensed however when Corvus grinned, the hand that had grabbed her ankle was now caressing her leg, going no further than her calf.

Peter now watched with a more uncomfortable expression.

“God, it’s like watching foreplay” he grumbled, looking away and seeming to move as if to leave until Gamora stopped him.

“I have 50 units on Proxima winning” she declared.

Drax scoffed.

“Ridiculous, Corvus Glaive will win for a man has far superior skill in endurance than a woman” he argued.

Proxima frowned at the implication but didn’t break her gaze from her husband

“I’m concentrating but I’m not deaf, Destroyer!” she snapped.

Peters’ interest, meanwhile, had been stirred.

“Alright, I’m game” he agreed, considering his chances for a long moment

“Yeah, ok I got 50 units on Corvus”

Rocket stood from the floor and scrambled onto a shelf to gain a better vantage point.

“I’m in, 50 on Horned-Warrior over there” he added in his bid.

Heedless to the groups gambling, Corvus tossed Proxima’s foot away as she had been persistently curling her toes against his thigh; he in turn lifted a hand to push a stray lock of blue hair behind Proxima’s horn with an expression of mock concern.

“You look ever so uncomfortable, my love” he smirked.

“If you just conceded…”

He chuckled darkly as Proxima hit his hand away.

“That never worked before and it shall not win you the game now, husband” she insisted.

Proxima narrowed her eyes as Corvus dropped his hand, letting his claws trace her wrist, so lightly she barely felt it…which was his plan, to give her just enough contact that she would want to lean in for more, but when she tried to move her hand to take his he pulled away, never breaking his gaze from her.

A long silence followed with more of these teasing, distracting exchanges being made. Proxima was looking tense, Corvus….uncomfortable.

Either one of them would break at any moment.

Gamora however moved away to sit in the pilot’s seat to Peters surprise.

“Hey, don’t you want to see who wins?” he asked.

Gamora however stayed where she was.

“I’ve seen enough to know who will win therefore I have no need to put myself through the unpleasantness of witnessing the loser break.” she shot back.

Peter looked confused, about to ask what she had meant, but before he could say anything several things happened in the space of a few seconds.

Rocket, who had been watching on the edge of his seat, shouted.

“Come on, one of you just blink already!” cupping his paws over his mouth to amplify his words.

Without blinking Corvus then glanced up with a snarl, and Proxima got to her feet so quickly and so violently that her chair flew backwards as she crawled onto the table surface, grabbed Corvus’ cheeks and kissed him hard, her surprised husband didn’t respond for a second but when he did he did so eagerly.

Gamora’s hand became visible over the back rest of her seat as she waved it in a clear ‘I told you so!’ gesture.

Peter and Rocket looked shocked and disgusted while Drax leapt to his feet, unfazed by the prolonged and passionate show of affection from the two, now _former_ Black Order Generals.

“Yes! I am victorious!” Drax shouted happily.

Oblivious to the fact that Corvus had pulled Proxima across the surface of the table to bring her closer to him, Peter and Rocket glared at Drax.

Meanwhile Proxima, who had climbed up to kneel on the table top while digging her fingers into her partner’s shoulders, and Corvus continued to kiss with a growing passion that gave them a look of over eager teenagers, with a predatory moan Corvus lifted his wife into his arms and carried her to their chambers, kicking the door shut loudly.

With a roll of her eyes and an expression of dread, Gamora reached for the volume control on Peters Zune, increasing it in order to block out the sounds of her friends bickering and her Siblings…certainly _not_ fighting.

**// I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No, he can't read my poker face  
Just like a chick in the casino**

**  
Take your bank before I pay you out**

** I promise this, Promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvellous**

**Can't read my, can’t read my poker face //**

The Guardians continued to bicker amongst themselves.

“What? No you don’t you said Corvus was going to win!” Peter reminded

Drax frowned.

“I did not I said the blue haired warrior woman would win!” he argued.

Rocket however, sided with Quill and the three males continued to the dispute over their gamble.

Baby Groot, who had been watching the other Guardians interact for a long while from his perch on the control console, swung his legs innocently.

“I am Groot (I fucking love this family)” he said to himself, turning and pressing ‘play’ on the Zune.

**//**

**//We are, we are not your ordinary fama-ily but we can all agree that **

**We are, we are, close as close can be. **

**So it don’t matter what it looks like we look perfect to me**

**we got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed **

**they can keep on talkin’ it don’t matter to me **

**Cause we are we are family, family.**

**Ok, so the links in our chain makes us strange, **

**but really they make us stronger and I wouldn't replace, not a thing **

**Cause we are we are family, family // **


	28. Will You Stay

The Guardians are buying fuel and supplies for their ship, and taking some to stretch their legs and wander the town, with Gamora attempting to reign in the amount of credits Rocket and Drax want to spend on immensely unnecessary weaponry they insist the Benatar needs. Proxima, under the promise, which is called over her shoulder at the last minuet, she will meet the Guardians outside the town in 15 hours.

She then slips away with Corvus who has found a room above a tavern to rent while he stays until he aquires a ship to take him back to the Sanctuary

**/ / Never thought things would change  
Hold me tight, Please don't say again  
That you have to go  
  
All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you // **

As soon as they enter the room he has Proxima pinned to the closed door, shoving the rusty bolt across the top as she attacks his throat his open mouthed kisses and affectionate bites no fragile human would be able to tolerate. His glaive, which has finally been returned to him, and their armour clatters to the floor and they tumble onto the bed, grasping and clawing at each other – it feels like near a decade since they’ve been alone like this.

As she lands underneath him Proxima gasps.

“Darling, my back…”

His pause of concern is interrupted by her flipping their positions, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“That’s better” she purrs.

For the next 14 hours They fuck, they make love, they rest, and the cycle continues. Corvus is finally forced to stop her as she attempts to straddle him once again, barely able to summon the energy to throw her leg over his narrow waist, she is shaking and Corvus can taste the salt of tears clinging to the corners of her eyes unconsciously brought on by the overstimulation.

// **A bitter thought:   
I had it all, But I just let it go  
Oh, this silence, It's so violent  
Since your gone **

**All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you //**

Their final hour is spent in each-others’ arms, neither of them accepting the need to sleep, refusing to waste what time they have left taking in everything about their partner that they can.

His hand is on her back, holding her exhausted frame to his, the other cards through her hair as Proxima breaks the suffocating silence they can no longer distract themselves from with their pleasured moans and pleads that are swallowed by the night.

She knows what he’s thinking without him saying it, and answers before he can ask

“Corvus I can’t…I Can’t go back. What happened at the Sovereign…I feel like I’ve woken from a dream I didn’t know I was having, I’ll never regret any of it, but I can’t go on putting myself through the same pain I’ve already endured, more than once, all for a cause I no longer hold value in”

She pauses, her breathing faster than it should have been, gathers in a small cloud in the frigid air even though they’re inside

“Nor can I submit to a master who wouldn't think twice about allowing me to die.”

These words she says with far more conviction.

Corvus sighs, a drawn out sound of his acceptance of her decision.

He understands, he does…he just…isn’t in the same place that she is, and he feels a surge of further hatred towards the Sovereign, they haven’t just harmed and scarred her with their infernal torture device, they’ve taken something out of her and put somethin else in its place. Yet in the same second he knows that this is unfair, of the pair of them, her loyalty to Thanos had been far more conditional, more flexible. She wants a life without fearing death, or punishment should she fail.

When Proxima speaks once again, she can’t bring herself to meet his eye.

“We swore, I swore to always lead where you would lead” her voice cracks.

Corvus brings his warm hand to her cheek; still she avoids his gaze by nuzzling his palm.

“As I vowed never to go where you would not willingly follow”

He continues, needing to fill the silence with as many words as he can in the time they have to themselves, to tell her at least some of what he wants, needs her to hear.

“There'll never be anyone but you”

Finally, with her eyes shimmering with rare, unshed tears her amber gaze locks with his own as she realizes what he is doing.

“You'll always be mine, Corvus Glaive”

It’s a promise, a vow to take the place of the one they’re now being forced to break: for each of their survival. They may be apart but in every way they are still married, the only other person in the Universe they need or want.

Corvus nods once.

“As you'll be mine Proxima Midnight”

They fall into another lazy, heated kiss and he grants her the unification of their bodies just once more.

**// All our moments Keep me warm  
When you're gone**

**All my thoughts are with you forever**  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you // 


	29. Guide You Home

**// This is the darkest night, Stars have all faded away.  
Quiet upon this world, though the clouds there is a light We will find our way // **

**“**You’re certain this is what you want?”

Corvus wants to rip out his own tongue for his thoughtless words.

Proxima tenses.

“Of course this isn’t what I _want_”

Proxima shakes her head in apology, but Corvus knows she only snaps because shes’ hurting, and the fact that she allows him to take her hand proves this, he savors the coolness of her skin against his, who knows when he’ll have the chance again. They’re both straining to keep their emotions in check, knowing that an extended, maudlin display is not only against every instinct driven into them as warriors, it will also only serve to make this worse.

Proximas’ fingers are trembling, and it isn’t because of the freezing wind that forced her hair back messily She can’t let him know that to her, the possibility of their reunion feels much like an impossible, far away fantasy, like the one they had shared in their years aboard the Sanctuary; of leaving once Thanos’ mission was completed, when they would explore and travel the Galaxy as they pleased. Corvus, with his vast knowledge and experience, would show her whatever she pleased, to fulfill his beloved’s insatiable need for adventure and new experiences.

As far away as that dream had been back then, is how impossible it feels that they will be together again.

He knows he has to go, to reach the town and acquire a ship before nightfall so that he can begin his journey back.

“When everything is-…once Thanos has the Stones, when he has done what must be done and should I survive which I fully intent to do, may I come to you?”

May I come_ back _to you he means. He doesn’t say it yet Proxima feels like he’s spoken them nonetheless

“If you can find me” 

She can’t keep the emotion from seeping into her voice: he is the only person in the universe she could never fully shut out even when she wanted so badly to.

His forehead rests against hers, his lips brush over hers in a way that’s far softer than they’re used to but somehow conveys everything they don’t have the time to say.

“I'll always find you, my Midnight star”

Her hand comes to his wrist to hold his hand in place.

_‘Just a few more moments’ _

Her silent plea is denied as Corvus tears himself away, striding away from her without looking back, because he knows if he does he will see her tears and he will be unable to leave her, but he must.

When he has almost reached the edge of the cliffs, from here he can see, a short walk around the embankment is a narrow walkway he can take safely to make his way to the town below, but he can no longer stop himself from looking back: he has gone too far to go back, or so he thinks, because when he looks back and sees the dying, residual bolts of energy erupt from her spear: a final farewell until they meet again, in this life or the next, they don’t know.

Corvus is overwhelmingly compelled to retrace his steps with all the swiftness he can muster, tell her he will stay, that he needs no master, requires no place in the universe other than by her side, and she by beside his, that he needs no orders to follow but hers…

He doesn’t. Instead he concentrates, allowing his glaive to absorb the energy of his emotion and sends a spiral of flame from the top, one last bolt of blue/white energy means she has heard his reply, and he continues to make his way to the cliff-face without looking back.

Proxima turns sharply, suddenly angered at his abandonment, she crushes her eyes shut because she can no longer bring herself to endure the sight of him walking away from her.

Her hand clenches around her spear until it gives a creak of protest, with a broken sob she raises her weapon in both hand, swings it and brings the three prongs down into the ground that makes the area around her tremor as a wave of uncontained, blue and white energy flare across the land, shooting up into the sky, reflecting in the front window of the Benatar where the Guardians watch, with varying degrees of sympathy, apathy and pity.

With her emotion and energy drained, Proxima feels her legs give way and she collapses to her knees, screaming out the anguish, the pain and anger that had built up in her chest.

** // You’re all I need.  
You set me free, and this fire will guide you home, **

**where our hearts are wide open, Where our bond is unbroken // **

A safe distance from the distractive wave of energy, Corvus Glaive stops, with his cloak billowing his at his waist in the cold breeze, distantly hearing his wifes’ howl of pain, letting it cut deep into his soul in a way no weapon or blade ever could and he was glad for it, glad that this was a wound his glaive could not heal and he was glad: it is no more than he deserved, for doing this to her.

**// I will die for you, Cross the sky for you**

**  
I will send out a light burning for you alone.**

**I would die for you, cross the sky for you**

**Set me free and this fire will guide you home.//**

Proxima steps back aboard the Benatar, exhausted in every way one can be exhausted, she want to collapse, to sleep for as long as it takes for pain in her body and heart to cease, which she knows won’t happen until she is back with her beloved.

But as she stares at the floor, spear clattering to the floor, baby Groot appears in front of her.

“We Are Groot” he grins.

With surprise in her expression, Proxima lifts her gaze to see the Guardians are each facing her, Gamora steps forward and offers Proxima her hand. Her shoulders wind themselves tight but as she takes in the varying looks of acceptance and sympathy in the Guardians face…irritating but amusing Quill, sweet, naïve Mantis, the literal, but a potentially worthy arm wrestling opponent Drax and Rocket, who stares at her spear and armour mischievously, and wide eyed, hopefully looking Groot.

Proxima with more hesitancy than she wishes to display, takes Gamoras’ firm hand: she isn’t alone as she always assumed she would be without him, with a curl of her scarred top lip in a small accepting smile of her own, Corvus isn’t with her.

The ache in her soul feels healed, maybe… just the tiniest bit.

**// You're all I need, You set me free And this fire will guide you home**

**I will die for you. Cross the sky for you**

**I will send out a light burning for you alone You’re all I need to set me free and this fire Will guide you home// **


	30. Track List

Higher Love – Steve Winwood

Iris – Leona Lewis, cover 

Believer – Imagine Dragons

Control – Halsey 

Dare you To Love – Kelly Clarkson

Zombie – The Cranberries

Gods of War – Def Leppard

Bulletproof – Black Veil Brides

Hell Is For Children – Pat Benatar

Don’t Stop Believing – Journey 

Stay With Me – Danity Kane

Nobody’s Home – Avril Lavigne 

Live and Let Die – Paul McCartney 

Show Must Go On – Queen 

Savior of Nothing - Disturbed 

Hold on – Chord Overstreet

Womanizer – Britney Spears

Crazy Train – Ozzy Osbourne

Lost In Paradise – Evanescence 

Hate it when you see me cry – Halestorm 

Call Me - Shinedown

DNA - Little Mix 

Pokerface – Lady Gaga

Bittersweet – Within Temptation

Guide You Home - Becky Kneubuhl, Gabriel Mann


	31. Authers Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please read

Wow, can't believe this story is done - those last 2 chapters (Not including the track list obvs) were really emotional draining for me to write but I'm super proud of them and hope my reader liked it too!  
This wasn't the ending I planned originally but HAVE NO FEAR!   
There will be more to come soon enough for Proxima and Corvus


End file.
